


The Ocean's Gay Waves

by unassumingvenusaur



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassumingvenusaur/pseuds/unassumingvenusaur
Summary: Figured since I had an Ao3 account I should post the supports I've written forthe Gay Fates hack I createdon here in a collection. In here will be all the ones I've personally written from scratch or based on an in-game support but with enough changes to make it feel new.





	1. Sakura x Hana S

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first support I wrote for Fates, I still love these two tiny gfs <3 If ya want you can watch it in video form instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=460hu91XYS8)

**Sakura:** H-how… How is the wound feeling, Hana?

**Hana:** It’s nothing, Lady Sakura! I’ll be up on my feet again in no time.

**Hana:** Especially since you’ve been taking such good care of me.

**Sakura:** You say that, but…this wound is just so awful! Maybe the worst one I’ve seen you get so far. It will leave a scar for sure. A nasty one.

**Sakura:** Oh, t-this is all my fault… I shouldn’t have wandered so close to that enemy...

**Hana:** Lady Sakura, we went over this already. You shouldn’t feel guilty!

**Hana:** It’s an honor to serve you. Both as your retainer, and as your friend.

**Sakura:** I-I know that…

**Sakura:** But sometimes, I just wish I wasn’t so weak. That I could be strong like you.

**Hana:** There’s no need for that, Sakura! You’re already perfect the way you are.

**Sakura:** I’m not perfect at all! I’m a fragile little thing that needs to be protected.

**Sakura:** Just once, I wish I could take a blow for you.

**Hana:** I’ll never let that happen, Sakura. You getting injured for my sake would hurt far more than any blade could. And not only because I’m a samurai. Because I care about you too much.

**Sakura:** But I care about you too, Hana. You have no idea how much I lo-

**Sakura:** E-er, I mean... That is to say…

**Sakura:**...

**Hana:** What is it?

**Sakura:** …

**Sakura:**...Um, H-Hana… Can I…tell you something? Something important?

**Hana:** Something important? Of course.

**Sakura:** O-okay, then. Here I go.

**Sakura:** Hana, I… It’s just that I care about you so much. So, so much… So much that I think I…

**Sakura:** I think I, um, l-love you. In love, I mean.

**Hana:** W-wait, you… LOVE me?

**Hana:** Oh, Sakura, that’s-

**Sakura:** I’m sorry.

**Hana:** Huh?

**Sakura:** I know you’re my retainer, and therefore bound to serve me. It’s unfair and selfish for me to tell you this.

**Hana:** Um, Sakura? That’s not true at a-

**Sakura:** And even as my best friend, it’s probably not right! You’d never want to hurt my feelings, so I’m putting you in an impossible position…

**Hana:** Sakura, listen-

**Sakura:** Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! I’m so sorry, Hana.

**Sakura:** I’ve ruined our friendship, haven’t I-

**Sakura:**...Mmmmph? 

**Hana:** …

**Sakura:**...H-hana… Hana, y-you just kissed me! 

**Hana:** You weren’t listening! I didn’t know how else to get your attention.

**Sakura:** That was so lovely, Hana… Your lips were even softer than I imagined.

**Hana:** Good! All the better to convey my feelings. Sakura, I love you too.

**Hana:** You’re a kind, incredible person, and the best friend anyone could ask for. I’ve always loved you.

**Hana:**...Though, admittedly, not quite in this way at first.

**Hana:** But it was love still. And hearing you feel the same may be the greatest gift you’ve ever given me.

**Sakura:** Oh, Hana! T-that makes me so happy!

**Hana:** Ack! S-sakura, that hurts!

**Sakura:** What? O-oh no,I completely forgot! You’re injured!  That hug was too tight, I need to make sure your wound didn’t reopen…

**Sakura:** I’m so sorry, Hana.

**Hana:** It’s completely fine, Sakura. You just needed to show how you felt.

**Sakura:** …

**Sakura:**...Hana, if you love me…can you promise one thing?

**Hana:** Anything. 

**Sakura:** Don’t only protect me. Protect yourself too.

**Sakura:** I don’t want you to die and leave me all alone…

**Hana:**...All right. I promise, Sakura. I’ll try to be more careful from now on.

**Hana:** And besides, I don’t plan on dying young. I want to serve you for as long as I can.

**Hana:** As your retainer, as your best friend, and…

**Hana:** As your partner.


	2. Sophie x Caeldori S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one of the early ones I wrote--I love Caeldori as a flustered gay, I really do. Iirc I wanted to take a shot at the idea of the "friendzone" in this one. The best relationships are founded on friendships! If you want you can watch it in video form instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYxIec8td8A)

**Caeldori** : Let’s see… “Girls won’t usually fall for strangers. Get to know her! Make her warm up to you.”

**Caeldori** : Well, she considers me a friend. I suppose I’m already ahead of the game!

**Caeldori** : ...Oh, what’s this? “But be careful! You don’t want her to think of you as a friend or a bro- er, sister. Such labels may prove inescapable.”

**Caeldori** : W-what? No, that… that can’t be right. The author must be exaggerating…

**Sophie** : Caeldori! THERE you are!

**Caeldori** : S-sophie?! Oh, um… Good day to you!

**Sophie** : Say, your hair looks even nicer than usual today! Did you do something different with it?

**Caeldori** : Hmm? Why, yes, actually! I tried swapping out some ingredients in my mixture.

**Sophie** : It looks like you made some smart choices, then! Heh, when it comes to hair, I guess you’ll always have me beat.

**Caeldori** : Oh, don’t say that, Sophie! Your hair is beautiful. I’ve always thought so.

**Sophie** : Aw, really? Wow! Thanks! That means a lot coming from you!

**Sophie** : But…you know, there was something I wanted to talk about besides our hair.

**Caeldori** : And what’s that?

**Sophie** : That book you were reading! “Make Her Fall for You in a Fortnight,” it looks like? Is that what made you slack off today?

**Caeldori** : Slack off? How so?

**Sophie** : Well, you completely skipped your daily routine! People were worried! Me, especially. I thought you might have gotten sick or something!

**Sophie** : I’m so relieved to see you were just lost in a book.

**Caeldori** : Ah! You’re right! I did get…rather caught up in this.

**Caeldori** : …Thank you, Sophie. Thank you so much.

**Sophie** : Huh? What for?

**Caeldori** : Well… for being concerned about me. It’s touching.

**Sophie** : There’s no reason to thank me for that! We’re friends now, remember?

**Caeldori** : Y-yes! Yes, of course…

**Caeldori** : …

**Sophie** : …

**Caeldori** : (Argh, say something, Caeldori! What was that the book stated, again?)

**Caeldori** : (Ah, yes. “Assert your confidence. Be the alpha male!”)

**Caeldori** : (…Oh, how ridiculous! I can’t do that. But at the same time, I must say SOMETHING…)

**Sophie** : So, Caeldori-

**Caeldori** : W-what do you think of our friendship?!

**Sophie** : …Um, what? What do I…THINK of it?

**Caeldori** : Er, yes! What do you think of it? Personally, I…I feel closer to you than anyone else, Sophie.

**Sophie** : Aw, that’s what you meant? It’s the same for me, Caeldori! I love spending time with you.

**Sophie** : I just wish you weren’t always so busy, so we could do it more often.

**Caeldori** : You’d like to spend more time with me?

**Sophie** : Yeah, I would! If you can fit it into your schedule, I mean.

**Caeldori** : Oh, I certainly can! I’ll make time if I need to, Sophie!

**Caeldori** : You’re more important to me than some silly chores!

**Caeldori** : Why, you’re…

**Caeldori** : …Y-you’re more important to me than anything.

**Sophie** : Anything?

**Caeldori** : …Y-yes, Sophie. More than anything. And I…care about you more than anyone.

**Caeldori** : You’re a sweet, kind, beautiful soul, and I...

**Caeldori** : Oh, I love you so...

**Sophie** : C-caeldori... Wow...

**Caeldori** : So, I… I hope I’m not being too hasty with this, but I want to ask you something.

**Caeldori** : Are you at all interested in b-being something a little more than friends?

**Sophie** : Are you kidding? I’m more than interested! I’d love that!

**Caeldori** : You…would? So your answer is yes?

**Sophie** : Yes! Yes, with all my heart! I… I have a whole lot of feelings for you too, Caeldori!

**Caeldori** : R-really? That…that was so much easer than the book made it out to be! All I had to do was ask!

**Sophie** : Book? What boo-

**Sophie** : Waaaaiiiit a second. “Make Her Fall for You in a Fortnight?”

**Sophie** : Hee hee! Were you reading up on how to get me to like you?

**Caeldori** : Shamefully, yes. I’ve…always looked towards books for romantic advice.

**Caeldori** : Though this one seemed a bit more aimed at men…

**Sophie** : Well, you don’t need some silly book to try to figure out how I feel, Caeldori.

**Sophie** : You already have the best view into my heart there is—a friend’s!

**Caeldori** : …Ha ha. Of course. What better insight could there be?

**Caeldori** : That is…besides the insight of someone who loves you…


	3. Female Corrin x Selena S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't entirely my own, it's an edited version of the M!Corrin S but I thought I made enough changes to justify posting. You can watch a vid instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P3fvz7Ok-I)

**Corrin** : Selena, how are you doing today?

 **Selena** : Fine, fine. But what's going on? I was in the middle of something. 

 **Corrin** : Oh, I'm sorry to have interrupted. What were you doing?

 **Selena** : If you must know, I was packing. 

 **Selena** : Remember how we couldn't find any decent fabric the other day? Well, I've got a lead on some premium silk, but I have to go pick it up. 

 **Selena** : It's...a bit of a hike from here.

 **Corrin** : Well, I'm glad I caught you. Because there's no need for you to go. Here, take this. 

 **Selena** : This fabric... It's the same as my missing yukata!

 **Corrin** : Indeed! I found a place that was willing to make a custom order for you. 

 **Selena** : Oh, gods... I don't deserve this. I've been so awful to you. 

 **Selena** : To everyone...

 **Corrin** : No! Don't say that!

 **Selena** : H-hey! What's with you getting all up in my personal space?

 **Corrin** : O-oh! Sorry about that... 

 **Corrin** : I was just trying to tell you that... Well, of course you "deserve" this.

 **Corrin** : It's a simple gift from...friend to friend. And besides... I'd say at this point, we're stuck in this yukata mess together. 

 **Selena** : Together, huh? It's not like you had much choice in that. 

 **Selena** : ...Since I'm always so annoying and pushy to you.

 **Corrin** : Oh, Selena. Who cares if you've been a little prickly? That's just who you are. Everyone knows you're actually a sweet, kind person underneath all that. 

 **Corrin** : ...Or at least, that's what I think. 

 **Selena** : J-jeez! You're laying it on way too thick... 

 **Corrin** : You know... It's funny, but I think there's actually an upside to that prickliness. All my life, I've been waited on hand and foot, only paid the upmost respect. I mean, there were my siblings, but family is different. It's good for me to have you around ,to be knocked down a peg or two. Really, I--

 **Selena** : Then marry me!

 **Corrin** : ...E-excuse me?! 

 **Selena** : Uh... Y-you heard me!

 **Selena** : You really think I'm sweet and kind and all that crap? Th-then prove it! Marry me, Corrin!

 **Selena** : Unless our dear princess is really just a big fat LIAR!

 **Corrin** : I...no. Wait. What?! 

 **Selena** : W-well?! Look, I've got important things to do. I can't just sit around waiting for an answer. 

 **Selena** : So are you gonna marry me or what?! 

 **Selena** : Most people would kill for this opportunity, just so you know. 

 **Corrin** : Selena, I... 

 **Corrin** : ...

 **Corrin** : ...Yes. Yes, Selena, I'll marry you. 

 **Selena** : You...will?

 **Corrin** : I will!

 **Selena** : O-of course you will! I AM pretty irresistible! 

 **Corrin** : That, I can't argue with. 

 **Selena** : Hmm. Guess this means I really have to make that yukata for you now.

 **Selena** : Oh well! Just remember, I'm only doing it because you're kinda cute. Don't let it get to your head!

 **Corrin** : For some reason, I doubt that will be a problem... 


	4. Selena & Male Kana Parent/Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on M!Kana's in-game one but like the Selena S I thought I changed and added enough to warrant posting. You can watch a vid instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9skQtVhyFg)

**C Support**

 

 **Kana:** Hey, Mom. Can I talk to you about something? 

 **Selena** : Huh? Oh, sure thing, Kana. What is it?

 **Kana** : It's Mama... I feel like she's always treating me like a child. 

 **Selena** : Well, duh. You know how moms get. We can't help it. 

 **Selena** : And besides, you kind of still ARE a kid. 

 **Kana** : B-but I'm not as little as I used to be! I can help out with things. 

 **Kana** : But whenever I try, she tells me to go play with my friends instead! 

 **Selena** : Ah, I see. You want some responsibilities of your own. 

 **Kana** : Yeah! I want to prove to her that she can rely on me! That I'm the best son ever! I wonder if there's anything I could do for her...

 **Selena** : Huh...

 **Selena** : Well, to be honest, I'm too good to her. 

 **Selena** : I'll take her on expensive dates to the most gorgeous restaurants and locales.

 **Kana** : And that makes her happy?

 **Selena** : I should think so, the way I always turn her into a blushing mess!

 **Selena** : Er, that is, if I don't turn into one first.

 **Kana** : Oh.

 **Selena** : Huh? W-what's with that reaction?!

 **Kana** : Well, it's just that I can't really take Mama on expensive dates.

 **Selena** : ...Oh. Yeah, I see how that could be a problem.

 **Kana** : Oh, I know! Let's have a contest, Mom!

 **Selena** : Ooh, a contest?

 **Kana** : Yeah! We'll have a contest to see which one of us can make Mama happier! Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of things! Whoever Mama thanks the most wins!

 **Selena** : A mother-son competition, huh? I love it! 

 **Kana** : Really? Yay!

 **Selena** : But remember: I'm her wife! I know her heart better than anyone. 

 **Selena** : Plus, this combines my two favorite things--competition and making Corrin happy! You may be my son, but I'm sure as hell not holding back! 

 **Kana** : That's fine by me, Mom! I'm gonna beat you fair and square! Just watch! 

 **Selena** : Oh, it's SO on, kid. 

* * *

 

**B Support**

 

 **Kana** : Hey, Mom! I've been making TONS of progress in our contest! How about you?

 **Selena** : Oh, I've got this in the bag. Your mama's been practically swooning for me on a daily basis!

 **Selena** : Dates, flowers, massages... Gods, you should've seen the eyes she was making--

 **Selena** : Er, never mind. But anyway, I've been keeping a tally. Let's count them!

 **Kana** : N-no way! That's...that's so many...

 **Selena** : Haha! Of course! You didn't think I was gonna slack off, did you? 

 **Kana** : Hmph... Well, I'm still not going to lose! Here, see! I recorded all mine too! And the total is...um...

 **Selena** : What?! You got the same number as me! 

 **Kana** : I did? I did! Haha! I'm definetly gonna win this thing, Mom! I don't have to work, so I can spend all day doing things for her.

 **Selena** : Oh, so THAT'S your little secret!

 **Selena** : And how exactly have you been helping her?

 **Kana** : Mostly I've been trying to help out around camp! I spend each morning making arrows for the archers. Then, at lunch, I slice the bear meet and hand out food to the soldiers. Oh, and at night I make sure the mounts are all fed and outfitted for the next day. Plus I do a bunch of other little things whenever I have the time!

 **Selena** : W-wow... Perfect, just like her...

 **Selena** : You really have been growing up, haven't you?

 **Kana** : Huh?

 **Selena** : Oh, just a thought.

 **Selena** : It wasn't so long ago you were still in swaddling clothes. Now, all of a sudden, you're making real, important contributions to the army. 

 **Selena** : Maybe I've been treating you like too much of a child, too. 

 **Kana** : M-mom! Stop it! Y-you're embarrassing yourself, getting all mushy like that!

 **Kana** : But... I HAVE been working real hard. So you're right about that.

 **Kana** : Soon, there'll be nothing I can't do!

 **Selena** : I believe it! I'm sure your mama has been really proud of all your hard work. 

 **Kana** : W-well I wasn't trying to make her proud or anything! 

 **Kana** : But if that's what it takes to prove I'm the best son ever, then fine!

 **Kana** : I'm gonna make her even prouder tomorrow!

 **Selena** : Heh. This might be more challenging than I thought. 

* * *

**A Support**

 

 **Kana** : *grumble* 

 **Selena** : Hey there, Kana.

 **Kana** : Hi, mom...

 **Selena** : Aw, what's got you in such a bad mood? I thought you'd still be enjoying your little victory the other day. 

 **Selena** : Or is besting your mom not so impressive to the best son ever? 

 **Kana** : I-I mean, I guess I'm still happy about that. Sort of. 

 **Kana** : It's just that I was trying to do things for Mama earlier, and she made me stop. She said I should be spending more time playing around with my friends again. 

 **Kana** : She still thinks I'm just a kid!

 **Selena** : Ah, so that's it. Don't worry. You've been doing good work, I promise.

 **Kana** : Then why doesn't she want me helping with anything? 

 **Selena** : I think your mama recognizes you're capable of handling those things. But seeing you acting so grown up makes her feel sad. 

 **Kana** : Huh? S-sad?! Why?!

 **Selena** : ...She doesn't want to lose her baby boy. 

 **Selena** : She'a very, very proud you're growing up and working so hard.

 **Selena** : But at the same time, she's worried it means you won't need her anymore.

 **Selena** : It's a little silly, but it's true. Moms can be funny like that sometimes.

 **Kana** : S-so...what should I do?

 **Selena** : I would say to keep helping out around camp, but don't work yourself so hard. 

 **Selena** : Make time to see your friends, play games, go on adventures, that sort of thing. 

 **Selena** : And maybe try to spend some quality time with your mama every now and then.

 **Selena** : Think you can handle that?

 **Kana** : But...

 **Selena** : Hm? Do you not want to spend time with her?!

 **Kana** : No, that's not it! 

 **Kana** : It's just... I feel like that stuff is for babies. 

 **Selena** : No, Kana. It's not for babies. It's for children. And your mama wants you to stay a child for just a little while longer. 

 **Selena** : ...Both your mothers do. 

 **Kana** : Mom...

 **Selena** : We know that you're growing and that you want more responsibilities. And we know that you're gonna be a fine young man someday. 

 **Selena** : But for now...relax. Don't try to grow up too quickly. Trust me on that one.

 **Kana** : ...

 **Kana** : M-mommy... *sniff* I'm so sorry I made you and Mama sad, Mommy! I love you both so so so so SO much! SO so much!

 **Selena** : Aw, Kana... W-we both love you too, you know...

 **Selena** : You really are the perfect son. 

 **Selena** : Or, should I say, the "best son ever!"

 **Kana** : Th-thanks, Mom. I'll think real hard about what you said. About everything you said. 

 **Selena** : Good boy. You know...

 **Selena** : I think it could actually be nice if you spent the night in with your mama. 

 **Selena** : I'll go talk to her about it. 

 **Kana** : Wait! What about you?

 **Selena** : Me? No, I've got too much work to--

 **Kana** : But, Mom! I thought you wanted me to enjoy my childhood!

 **Kana** : It wouldn't be much of a childhood without my Mom.

 **Selena** : ...

 **Selena** : N-no... No, it wouldn't. 

 **Selena** : When you put it like that, I can't really say no, can I? 

 **Kana** : You really can't!

 **Kana** : I'll go tell Mama about our plans!

 **Selena** : And there he goes...

 **Selena** : ...

 **Selena** : Being a mom is complicated. A lot more complicated than I thought...

 **Selena** : But at the same time, it makes me so weirdly happy. 

 **Selena** : I think I understand how you felt, now, Mother. I'd never want to leave him alone... But him getting hurt would be so much worse. I'd die for Kana any day of the week. 

 **Selena** : ...I'm sorry for being such a child. But now that I understand...

 **Selena** : Hopefully, I can make you proud. Proud as I am that you were my mother...

 


	5. Soleil x Ophelia S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to navigate the gross way Soleil acts in their C and B in this one to make a healthy and believable romance, and I'm decently satisfied with the result. You can watch it as a video instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y_sOAUDlQs)

**Soleil:** *sniffle* *sob* No, that CAN’T be how it ended! It CAN’T be! Aren’t plays supposed to have HAPPY endings?!

**Ophelia:** Alas, it would if it were a comedy, Soleil. But this particular play was a tragedy. The story was written to warn people against making similar mistakes in their own lives.

**Soleil:** Oh… That makes sense, I guess…

**Soleil** : Anyway, I REALLY loved that. Thanks so much for taking me here, Ophelia!

**Ophelia:** It’s no trouble! This happens to be one of my favorite productions.

**Soleil:** This venue is super fancy too… I really owe you one for paying for my ticket.

**Ophelia:** Oh, there is no need to repay me. Think of it as a gift—bestowed from me to you.

**Soleil:** W-wow, you sure? You really ARE super cool, Ophelia!

**Soleil** : Anyway…since the show’s over, I guess we should start heading back?

**Ophelia:** I would think not! The night is much too young to head back just yet.

**Soleil:** Oh? Then what should we do instead?

**Ophelia:** Does your stomach crave for sustenance? Perhaps we can share a meal.

**Soleil:** A meal? You mean like, dinner? Sorry, Ophelia, but I didn’t bring enough money for that.

**Ophelia:** No matter. I shall cover your costs as well as mine. ‘Tis my treat.

**Soleil:**...S-so on top of paying for my ticket…you’re going to pay for my dinner, too?

**Ophelia:** I am but a simple servant of the stars, Soleil. And this is what they will.

**Soleil:** B-but…Ophelia… Isn’t this starting to seem like a…?

**Ophelia:** Like a…?

**Soleil:** …L-like a date?

**Ophelia:** Oh, my! Does it seem like one?

**Soleil:** Erm… N-no! Not at all! I’d never think of anything romantic between us, Ophelia!

**Ophelia:** W-what?! You wouldn’t? Why is that?  

**Soleil:** W-well… Because I was a creep before and made you super uncomfortable! I know all you wanted from me was a friend.

**Soleil** : Now and forever, we’ll only be the most platonic of partners!

**Ophelia:** Then what of the constant “I love you’s?” The winks, the blushes? The way your smile glows with the warmth of a thousand suns whenever you see me?

**Soleil:** I, um… W-well…

**Ophelia:** You mean to say those are all born out of purely platonic emotion?

**Soleil:** …

**Soleil:** …Sorry. I shouldn’t lie. You saw right through me.

**Soleil:** I know we’re just supposed to be friends, but I’m…kind of a little in love with you.

**Ophelia:** So I was correct…

**Soleil:** I’ll go now.

**Ophelia:** H-huh?! Halt, Soleil! You cannot leave yet! We still must have our meal!

**Soleil:** B-but we can’t have that anymore! Now that you know my feelings, it’ll be too awkward...

**Ophelia:**  …I cannot imagine why, seeing as your feelings will be balanced by my own.

**Soleil:** Your…y-your own?! But how is that—

**Ophelia:** Soleil. Your apprehension is understandable, and even a bit touching.

**Ophelia:** Yet that concern itself is proof that you’ve changed your ways.

**Ophelia:** Nowadays, there is no one who is kinder or shows more respect to me than you.

**Soleil:** Y-you’re giving me a little too much credit. Are you sure you really like me, Ophelia? You…could do a lot better.

**Ophelia:** Nonsense. I could see myself with no other.

**Ophelia:** Soleil, in my eyes, you are the sun. Out of all the stars, you shine the brightest.

**Soleil:** W…wow… That was, um…actually kind of charming…

**Ophelia:** Ah! Then it is time for the final blow.

**Soleil:** H-huh? Where’d you get that flower?!

**Ophelia:** Soleil…will you be the light which turns my dusk to dawn? Will you be mine?

**Soleil:** O-oh my gosh…! T-this is what it’s like to be wooed…? I feel…so…

(Soleil Falls)

**Ophelia:** Ack! S-soleil! I didn’t mean to make you faint! Are you alright?!

**Soleil:** Heehee… I’ll be fine. I just got a little overwhelmed…

**Ophelia:** Are you certain? You’re not still seeing stars?

**Soleil:** Oh, I’m seeing stars, alright! And they’re all named “Ophelia!”

**Ophelia:** Haha! Oh, I see! Then has my offer enticed you, sweet Soleil?

**Soleil:** I’m still not sure I deserve it, but…I-I’d love to be yours, Ophelia!

**Soleil:** And I love YOU even more than that!

**Ophelia:** Ah… I love you as well, Soleil! Our union shall be forever—

**Ophelia:** OW! H-hey, what was that for? And why are you suddenly on your feet?!

**Soleil:** I was just pinching you to make sure I wasn’t dreaming!

**Ophelia:** For that to work, you’re supposed to pinch YOURSELF, dunderhead!

**Soleil:** Teehee! Oops, am I? Silly me!

**Soleil:** Well, gotta run!

**Ophelia:** FOUL DEMON! Now that our fates are intertwined, you cannot escape me! Come back and face your lover’s wrath! Submit to your pinch-filled doom!

**Ophelia:** …Heehee… This is quite the way to build up an appetite for dinner...


	6. Selena x Oboro B-S Support Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the C (well, for the most part) but the B-S is some of my favorite stuff I've written so I had to post it somehow. The Fashion Wives are still my OTP, I love them so much. If you want to watch a video instead (or just view the C Support) you can find it [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owszBScaVDg)

**C Support**

 

Not mine, if you want to see it go [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owszBScaVDg)

 

* * *

 

**B Support**

**Selena:**  Pffffthahahaha! Oh gods, that sounds like an absolute fashion disaster! And then? And then?

**Oboro:** I felt so bad for Lord/Lady Corrin that I whisked him/her back to his/her room and dressed him/her myself!

**Selena:** It’s sad to know that so many of our fellow soldiers are such messes.

**Selena** : But at the same time, it’s kind of hilarious.

**Oboro:** And that’s not even half of the stories I have!

**Oboro** : But…enough of that. I want to talk about something else, now.

**Selena** : Huh? And what’s that?

**Oboro** : You.

**Selena:** M-me?!

**Oboro** : Yes, you! The way you’re so secretive about everything just intrigues me more and more!

**Selena:** Well, uh… W-what did you want to know about me?

**Oboro:** Hmm… Well, first off, there’s the way you fight. It’s so practiced and effortless. This isn’t your first war, is it?

**Selena:**  …No. It’s my third.

**Oboro:**  W-what?! But…but you’re probably even younger than me! That’s awful! Why would you endure two whole wars only to turn around and fight another for Nohr?

**Selena:** Uh, correction-- I don’t fight for Nohr. I fight for Lady Camilla, who just so happens to fights for Nohr.

**Oboro:** Huh? So the kingdom of Nohr isn’t important to you?

**Selena:** I mean, not really. I don’t see what the big deal is about nations, honestly. They’re just kinda lines drawn on a map.

**Oboro:** You…you really think that? W-wow. I don’t think I can agree.

**Oboro:** Nations have always been important to me. They tell me…who I can trust. Plus, each one is different! Different cultures, different land, different people…  

**Selena** : Oh, please! Those differences are always over-exaggerated.

**Oboro:** So…you don’t care at all about the homeland you fought two wars for? You don’t even have a little animosity towards the nations you fought against?

**Selena:** Fighting against a nation? If only! At least then, there’s a chance of success!

**Selena** : Ever since I was a kid, day in and day out, it was a constant fight for survival! It was kill or be killed! Who cares about what nation you’re from? The Risen sure didn’t! And… and…

**Selena** : …

**Oboro:**  I’m…so lost. Risen? Survival? I…I think I need the full story here.

**Selena:**  …It involves time travel.

**Oboro:** …Yeah, never mind.

**Oboro:** Time travel… a fight for survival… Are you sure this wasn’t some crazy nightmare you had once?

**Selena:** I wish. Maybe then I could be a halfway-functioning human being.

**Oboro:** S-selena…

**Selena:** S-sorry, that got—I got way too intense there.

**Oboro:** No, I’M sorry. Talking about your past really takes a toll on you, huh?

**Selena:** …

**Oboro:** …Hey, Selena. You said you liked shopping, right?

**Selena:** …Yeah.

**Oboro:** Well then, let’s go clothes shopping together! Right now!

**Selena:** W-wait, really?

**Oboro:** Yeah! There’s no use dwelling on heavy stuff like this. Plus, it’ll be fun!

**Oboro** : I bet it’s your first time shopping with a friend, right? I’m excited to finally see that fashion sense of yours in action!

**Selena:** Heh, you won’t be disappointed!

**Selena:** Here, let me go grab a few things from my room. I’ll be right back!

**Oboro:** …Phew. I’m glad that cheered her up.  

 

* * *

 

**A Support**

 

**Oboro:** Hey, Selena! I’ve been looking for you!

**Selena:** Oh, Oboro. Sorry, I just got back from a mission for Lady Camilla.

**Selena:** What did you need?

**Oboro:** Well… First off, I wanted to thank you again for shopping with me the other day.

**Oboro:** I had the time of my life! You really do have a keen eye for these things! And trust me, I wouldn’t just say that.

**Selena:** Well of COURSE I do! Did you expect anything less?

**Oboro:** I sure didn’t!

**Oboro:** And, um… There was one other thing.

**Oboro:** I…still feel kind of guilty about our conversation the other day.

**Selena:** Eh, don’t worry. It wasn’t really that big a deal.

**Oboro:** All the same, I still want to make it up to you. So why don’t I return the favor? You told me a bit about your past, so I thought I could tell you about mine.

**Selena:** …If you want to, sure. I’ll listen.

**Oboro:** …

**Oboro** : My parents… When I was still a child, they were killed by Nohrian bandits.

**Selena:**  Oh, no… You… R-really?

**Oboro:** Yeah. And…as you can probably guess, that devastated me.

**Oboro** : I had some relatives to live with, but obviously, there was no replacing them. I… I didn’t realize how much I needed Mother and Father until they were gone…

**Oboro** : How much I cared about them… How much…how much I would miss them…

**Selena:** … I understand how you feel, Oboro. I…I completely understand.

**Selena:**  My…my parents actually died when I was a kid, too.

**Oboro:** WHAT?! Y-you’ve got to be kidding me!

**Selena:** I’m not. They both…died in war. Died for me.

**Selena:**  But it wasn’t really relatives I fell back on… It was friends. I...had a lot of friends who’d lost their parents, too.

**Selena:**  In some weird way, that made it…better. Easier to cope with.

**Oboro:** See, I never had that. Growing up, I dealt with my pain all on my own.

**Selena:** Oh, gods! I can’t even imagine that!

**Selena:** You’re a strong person. I couldn’t have made it through without that support.

**Oboro:** Oh, I’m sure you could have. It gets easier over time.

**Selena:** …Well, honestly, it’s just good that you’re not alone anymore.

**Oboro:** Huh? What do you mean?

**Selena** : I mean, now you know me. And I know at least a couple more people in our same situation.

**Selena** : So we can all be here to support you, if you need it.

**Oboro:**  …You know, Selena, you’re a good friend. Thank you.

**Selena:** Yeah, yeah. Don’t start going soft on me!

**Oboro:** No, I really mean it. I’m so happy I met you.

**Selena:** …So am I.

**Selena:** But seriously. Any more sweetness and I might just keel over right here!

**Oboro:** Heh, alright. You want to hear about another Hoshidan fashion tragedy, instead?

**Selena** : Oh, would I! Go on.

**Oboro:** Well, this one time, Lord Takumi was preparing for an annual festival…

* * *

 

 

**S Support**

**Oboro:** Hmm… She’s not over here, either. Maybe the other side of camp…?

**Selena:** Looking for something, Oboro?

**Oboro:** Ah, Selena! I was looking for YOU, actually!

**Selena:** Oh yeah? I should have known.

**Selena:** Lemme guess. You want to go shopping with me again?

**Oboro:** I just got back from shopping, actually. I…wanted to tell you about it.

**Selena:** Oh. Uh, sure thing.

**Oboro** : I was out in town to run some errands for Lord Takumi. But I spotted one of my favorite jewelry stores and just had to stop by!

**Oboro** : It’s run by this adorable elderly couple! They founded the store together way back when.

**Selena** : An…elderly couple, huh?

**Selena** : Did they…happen to raise any kids?

**Oboro:** Yep! Three. And two of them still work in the store!

**Selena** : …Lucky them. Having parents who’ve lived so long.

**Oboro:** Y-yeah… It’s a good thing. I like to think my parents would be running a business together, too, if they were still around…

**Selena** : Oboro…

**Oboro:** A-anyway! After a little while, I decided to buy this!

**Selena:** A…a ring? Gods, Oboro, this thing is gorgeous!

**Oboro:** I know, right? It was displayed right near the entrance. My mind kept drifting back to it while I looked around, so I went ahead and bought it!

**Selena:** Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on! Let’s see how it looks on you!

**Oboro:** O-oh. Um…

**Selena:** What, you don’t want to? Then why’d you buy it?

**Oboro:** …

**Oboro:** Selena, I… I was…thinking…

**Oboro:** I was thinking that it might look better on your finger.

**Selena:** …Wait.

**Selena** : Wait, WHAT?!

**Oboro:** Selena, seeing that couple…didn’t only make me wish my parents had ended up like them.

**Oboro:** I also thought that maybe… Maybe WE could end up like them, too.

**Selena** : O-oboro…

**Oboro** : After this war’s over, we should start our own tailor shop together!

**Oboro** : I was planning on opening one anyway, in my parents’ memory.

**Oboro** : But if you were there with me… It could be much more fulfilling.

**Oboro:** If you wanted, we could even…adopt a few kids. Spare them the fate we had.

**Selena:** … And you want all of this, because…?

**Oboro:** Hm? I-isn’t that obvious?

**Selena:**  Yeah. But you haven’t said the words yet.

**Oboro:** …Oh! Silly me. Then I won’t wait a second longer!

**Oboro** : I love you, Selena.

**Selena** : …

**Oboro:** I’ve never known a person who understands me as well as you do.

**Oboro** : I…treasure every single moment we spend together.

**Selena:** …I-I love you too, Oboro. Everything you said, I… I feel the same…

**Selena** : But…

**Oboro:**  But…?

**Selena** : I’m sorry. I can’t make your dream come true.

**Selena** : I’m…not sticking around after this war is over. I have to return to my homeland.

**Oboro** : Okay. Then we’ll set up shop there.

**Selena** : W-what?! And you’ll just…leave Hoshido behind?

**Oboro** : It’s just some lines on a map, remember?

**Selena** : Oh, come on! That’s not what YOU thought!

**Oboro** : …True. It IS going to be hard to leave it behind. Hoshido’s important to me.

**Oboro** : But… You’re even more important to me, Selena.

**Oboro:** And besides, I’ll finally get to know all about your spooky mysterious homeland!

**Selena** : …You will, won’t you?

**Selena:** Then what in the world are you waiting for?!

**Oboro** : Huh?

**Selena** : Put the ring on my finger! Now! Let’s see what it looks like!

**Oboro** : Heehee! If you insist! And…there.

**Oboro** : Ah, it’s just perfect on you!

**Selena** : Oh, wow… It really is.

**Oboro** : I’ll make you a custom designed wedding dress, too! Between the dress and the ring, you’ll be the cutest bride in all of Hoshido!

**Selena** : Hmm…  That might be nice.

**Selena** : Though I’ll have some pretty tough competition standing right next to me…


	7. Camilla x Hinoka S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my most popular one, I wonder why ;) You can watch the vid instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVBqKoBKnTM)

**Hinoka** : Stay steady, Hinoka… You’re almost there…

**Hinoka** : …

**Camilla** : …And there you are, Hinoka. You’ve done it.

**Hinoka** : I…I did. I DID do it! Yes! Wow, it seemed like I’d never get to the end!

**Camilla** : So what so you think of it? Proud of your handiwork?

**Hinoka** : Well… It’s kind of basic. And it definitely isn’t as nice as something you’d have made.

**Hinoka** : But you know what? It’s my first attempt, and I worked really hard. I’m satisfied.

**Camilla** : What a lovely attitude! I tend to be quite the perfectionist, myself.

**Hinoka** : Heh, perfectionists don’t learn to ride pegasi. You know how much they love to buck off amateurs?

**Camilla** : Why, not at all. My darling wyvern is ever so obedient… But enough idle banter. Shall we deliver this gift now? I’m certain Corrin will adore wearing such a handsome/beautiful scarf. 

**Hinoka** : Huh? Oh, wait, Camilla. I didn’t make this for Corrin.

**Hinoka** : It’s…actually for you.

**Camilla** : …Me?

**Hinoka** : Er, u-unless it’s not up to your standards, of course! Here, I’ll just take it ba—

**Camilla** : Oh, Hinoka. I could never turn down a handmade gift from such a charming woman.

**Camilla** : I’m…simply surprised, is all. I thought you wished to sew things for Corrin.

**Hinoka** : Well, I do! And I will.

**Hinoka** : But it only seemed right to give my first work to you. I mean, you’re the one who taught me!

**Hinoka** : Plus, u-um, matching scarves for best friends, right?

**Camilla** : …

**Camilla** : …I must say, your gentle heart has always surprised me.  

**Hinoka** : What…do you mean?

**Camilla** : I would expect one who took up arms so young to have been…hardened.

**Camilla** : Yet all I see within you is purity. Kindness. You’re a fierce warrior, but not cruel. I find that admirable.  

**Hinoka** : You don’t think of yourself the same way?

**Camilla** : Oh, not at all. I…had to do terrible things to survive in Nohr.

**Camilla** : Deception. Threats. Murder... Such things became second nature to me. …They still are.

**Hinoka** : And despite all that, you managed to keep YOUR gentle heart intact.

**Camilla** : W-what?

**Hinoka** : Come on, Camilla. I can’t believe I have to tell you this.

**Hinoka** : Yeah, you’re cruel to your enemies. And I believe you didn’t have much choice in that.

**Hinoka** : But to people you actually care about? Gods, there’s no one sweeter! You shower people with affection, praise, comfort, all that!

**Hinoka:** Next to you, I honestly feel a little inadequate as a sister. So really, Camilla, I’m the one who admires YOU.

**Camilla** : H-hinoka… Thank you. That’s such a thoughtful thing to say.

**Camilla** : I never realized you harbored such a deep love for me.

**Hinoka** : H-huh?! Wait, no! Th-that’s not--! I--! W-wha--?!

**Camilla** : Oh, and you lose your composure at the slightest flirtation? How adorable…

**Hinoka** : …

**Hinoka** : H-how did you…know…?

**Camilla** : Excuse me?

**Hinoka** : H-how…did you know that I was in love with you?

**Camilla** : I…I didn’t. I-I was only teasing…

**Hinoka** : …Oh. Dammit! I-I wasn’t planning on telling you yet!

**Camilla** : You don’t really mean that, do you, Hinoka? That you…love me?

**Hinoka** : O-of course I do! I’d never lie to you about something so important.

**Camilla** :  Oh…

**Hinoka** : It’s kind of embarrassing, but every time I look at you… I-I feel a little weak!

**Hinoka** : I mean, yes, you’re beautiful. Alarmingly beautiful.

**Hinoka** : But also…just, you’re a wonderful person! A wonderful person I have all sort of f-feelings for…

**Hinoka** : Camilla, I… really, REALLY care about you.

**Camilla** : …

**Hinoka** : …Silence, huh? That…probably isn’t good.

**Hinoka** : Look, let’s just forget this all ever happ—

**Hinoka:** Mmmmmmph?!

**Camilla** : …

**Hinoka** : …

**Hinoka** : …

**Hinoka** : W…w-wow, Camilla… I think that’s the best kiss I ever had. Not that I’ve had many.

**Camilla** : Only the best for you, my darling Hinoka. My sweet, dashing princess…

**Hinoka** : …Heh. I take this all to mean you feel the same way?

**Camilla** : Oh, yes. I’ve been absolutely enamored with you for quite some time.

**Camilla** : Though I never imagined that you would care about me so deeply. That you would…LOVE me.

**Hinoka** : Aw, Camilla… I guess you don’t need to worry about imagining, anymore.

**Camilla** : I certainly don’t…

**Hinoka** : Y’know, I kind of wonder how Corrin’s gonna take all this.

**Camilla** : His/Her two dear elder sisters falling in love? Why, (s)he’ll be delighted!

**Hinoka** : Yeah! I think this will make a lot of people happy. It gives me hope, at least.

**Camilla** : Hope?

**Hinoka** : Well, if a Hoshidan princess and a Nohrian princess can fall in love… Maybe there IS a chance for peace between our kingdoms after all.

**Camilla** : There goes your big, noble heart again. How I adore it…

**Camilla** : Just be sure to save enough space in it for me, hm?


	8. Sakura x Elise S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two.....are sweethearts....let the tiny lesbians be happy......  
> (You can watch a vid instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MroX0Go4xVc)

**Sakura** : …

**Sakura:** S-so I was right… That IS music coming from Elise’s room.

**Sakura** : Why would she be practicing without me? Maybe I’ll take…a l-little peek—

**Sakura** : AGHHHH!!

**Elise:** EEEEEK! W-wait, Sakura? What are you doing here?!

**Sakura** : I…I heard music, so I decided to see where it was coming from.

**Sakura:** But when I was standing outside your door, I t-tripped…

**Elise** : Oh no! Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?

**Sakura** : I’m fine. Just a little s-surprised.

**Elise** : That’s a relief!

**Elise** : But, um…you said you heard music, right? How much?

**Sakura** : Oh, not a lot. It was a little muffled through the door, anyway…

**Sakura** : Though, I WAS wondering… Is there a r-reason you’re practicing without me?

**Sakura** : I-I mean, if you don’t want to play with me anymore that’s…that’s fine…

**Elise:** No way, Sakura! I still do! One hundred million percent!

**Elise** : But I feel like you’re still way better at the koto than I am at the violin…

**Elise** : So I’ve been practicing this one really hard song over and over again!

**Elise** : And well…when I had it PERFECTLY, I wanted to play it and surprise you.

**Sakura** : Oh! I’m s-sorry for ruining the surprise.

**Sakura:** But…if you want, you can still play it for me. Since I’m here.

**Elise** : Wait, right NOW?! I was still planning on practicing more! A whole lot more!

**Elise** : …Ooh, but the pressure is giving me a rush! Alright, let’s do this!

**Elise:** You better hold on tight, Sakura, because I’m gonna blow you away!

**Sakura** : L-let’s hear it, then!

*Fades*

**Elise** : Huff… Whew… I made it through the entire thing…

**Sakura** : W-wow, Elise! That was incredible!

**Elise** : I mean, not really. I made tons of mistakes…

**Sakura** : I didn’t notice them at all! Th-that song was so beautiful! You played it really well.

**Elise** : …Really? You really, really mean that?

**Sakura** : Y-yes, I do! I’m very impressed.

**Elise** : WAHOOO!! Yay, yay, YAY! I did it! I impressed Sakura!

**Elise** : Heehee, that makes me so happy! So happy that I need to give you a BIG HUG!

**Sakura** : A hug…? O-oh!

**Elise** : I’m so, so happy you liked it, Sakura…

**Sakura** : …

**Elise** : Hm… Sakura, is something wrong?

**Sakura** : …N-no! It’s…n-nothing…

**Elise** : C’mon! You don’t have to keep any secrets from me!

**Sakura** : …

**Sakura** : W-well, it’s just that… Th-this doesn’t feel like a normal hug…

**Elise** : What do you mean?

**Sakura** : It’s making my heart all j-jumpy…

**Elise** : Oh. Do you not like it, then?

**Sakura** : I-I do! I like it a lot!

**Sakura** : I’ve just…never felt quite like this before. So I don’t know what’s h-happening.

**Elise** : …Wait! Could it be THAT?!

**Sakura** : Do you know what’s wrong?  

**Elise** : Well, I’m going to have to ask you a few questions to make sure. Do you get super duper happy every time you see me?

**Sakura** : Well, y-yes. It’s so fun spending time with you.

**Elise** : Interesting... Do you ever wish everyone else would go away and we could spend time alone?

**Sakura** : On occasion.

**Elise** : One last thing. Do you ever look at me and just think, “Wow, she’s so cute!”

**Sakura** : A-all the time!

**Elise** : Oh, wow! So it IS true! Camilla told me all about this!

**Elise** : Sakura, it seems that…you like me!

**Sakura** : W-what?! You mean LIKE like?

**Elise** : Oh yeah! Like like LIKE! The I-want-to-cuddle-you-all-day kind of like!

**Sakura** : Elise, I… O-oh gosh, I think you’re right! I must have a crush on you…

**Sakura** : I-I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing…

**Elise** : Aw, you don’t need to apologize!

**Sakura** : B-but doesn’t this make our friendship…a little awkward?

**Elise** : Silly! We don’t need friendship.

**Elise** : Because…I like you too!

**Sakura** : Whaaaaaaaat?!

**Elise** : Mhm! Why do you think I was trying so hard to impress you?

**Elise** : Sakura, you’re so pretty, and so nice, and it makes me so happy to be around you!

**Sakura** : Oh, I-I’m nothing that special…

**Elise** : Yeah you are! You’re the most wonderful person in this army! No, in the WORLD!

**Sakura** : E-elise! Oh… Th-thank you…

**Elise** : So, what do you say? Forget being friends. Let’s be GIRLfriends instead!

**Sakura** : Please! I’d… I’d love that so much!

**Elise** : Then it’s official! We’re girlfriends now!

**Elise** : You know what this means, right?

**Sakura** : Um…no?

**Elise** : We have to do something bold. Something CRAZY!

**Sakura** : B-bold? Crazy?

**Elise** : Sakura, this is a lot to ask, b-but could you possibly…

**Elise** : Hold my hand?

**Sakura** : *gasp* Y-yes! Yes, I will, Elise!

**Elise** : Heehee, yay! Now we have to tell all our brothers and sisters!

**Elise** : Wait, no, more than that! I have to tell everyone I’ve ever known! “Guess what?! Sakura is my girlfriend, now!”

**Sakura** : O-okay!

**Elise** : Then, come on! Let’s go!

**Sakura** : Lead the way!


	9. Selena x Camilla S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much like Soleil/Ophelia where I have to navigate some really really awful stuff that happened in the C-A, not forgive it but still have a healthy romance. I hope I pulled it off. You can watch a vid instead too, [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE7iX79mJN0)

**Selena:** Um… Knock knock? Lady Camilla, you home?

**Camilla** : Why, if it isn’t my adorable Selena! It’s not often you pay a visit to my quarters.

**Selena:** Hm. Guess not.

**Camilla:** Tell me, what can I do for you?

**Selena** : Oh… Uh, I… I actually wanted to talk with you. Seriously.

**Camilla** : Hm? Whatever about?

**Selena:** …

**Selena** : …Remember my promise? About telling you if I ever was going to leave?

**Camilla:**  …Of course.

**Selena:** W-well… To tell the truth, I wasn’t being completely up front with you.

**Selena** : But… I want to be, now. Me leaving… It’s not an “if.” It’s a “when.” It’s definitely going to happen.

**Camilla:**  …O-oh.

**Camilla** : …  

**Selena** : …Is that all you’re going to say?

**Camilla** : What else is there to say, dear? It’s unfortunate, but I’m sure you have your reasons.

**Camilla** : Now, I’m actually feeling quite tired. Perhaps you could leave for the night?

**Selena:** Wha--?! Lady Camilla, I want to talk to you more!

**Camilla** : Selena, you must understand. I simply cannot fall behind on my rest.

**Selena** : Rest?! I…I’m sorry, milady, but we both know that’s not what you’re going to do!

**Selena** : I-I can already see the tears welling up in your eyes!

**Camilla:** …

**Camilla** : And here I thought I was doing a splendid job at hiding them.

**Camilla** : What exactly is it that you want, Selena? To see my tears?

**Selena:** No, of course not! Th-that’s the last thing I want! I just… I…

**Selena** : I just want you to to stop HIDING things from me! Hiding how you feel!

**Camilla** : S-selena…

**Selena:** These conversations we’ve been having… Gods, I can’t stop thinking about them! They’ve been keeping me up at night!

**Selena** : The way you were acting… All those threats… I’ve never seen that side of you before.

**Selena** : Er, I mean, I’ve seen it directed at enemies, but not people you know.

**Selena** : I’ve never seen you so…

**Camilla:** …Desperate? Terrified?

**Selena:** W-well…yeah.

**Camilla:**  …

**Camilla** : I… I’m so terribly sorry, Selena. Please know that I could never hurt you. The way I must have frightened you…it’s inexcusable.

**Selena** : Y-yeah… It was pretty bad.

**Selena** : But, I get it. You just…can’t stand losing people, right? It makes you feel really…helpless. And you don’t know how to handle it, so you just lash out.

**Camilla** : Hohoh. It’s just like my darling warrior to have such a talent for reading people.  

**Selena:** I can just relate, is all.

**Selena** : Getting left behind by people… Well, it’s really screwed me up, too.

**Camilla:** Selena… Oh, you poor thing…

**Camilla** : Please, do not feel guilty on my behalf. Separation is inevitable in life. If we must part…so be it.

**Selena** : S-see, I was actually thinking about that…too…

**Selena** : M-maybe we don’t have to part?

**Camilla** : …Excuse me? That’s…possible?

**Selena:**  M-maybe.

**Selena** : The place I’m leaving for… It’s my homeland. There’s a lot of people I care about there.

**Selena** : But I…I care about you too, Lady Camilla.

**Selena** : S-so I was thinking… um… M-maybe you’d want to come with me?

**Camilla:** …

**Selena** : Agh, I’m sorry! That was stupid! So, so stupid! Gods, I’m an idiot! Someone should just push me down a flight of stairs—

**Camilla:** Hush, now. Stop saying such cruel, untrue things this instant.

**Camilla** : You are perfect, Selena.

**Selena** : …Perfect?

**Camilla:** Yes, perfect.

**Selena:** Jeez… I-I think that compliment is making me a little dizzy…

**Camilla:**  …Selena. You said that you…cared about me. Could you possibly elaborate?

**Selena:** Oh. Um… Well, so you know, i-it’s not just a “I think you’re pretty” thing.

**Selena** : Ack! That came out wrong! I DO think you’re pretty, Camilla! Beautiful! Gorgeous! A perfect human specimen!

**Selena** : W-wait, that’s not…er…

**Selena** : GODS! I…I love you, alright?! I’m madly, pathetically, desperately in love with you!

**Camilla:** You…truly mean that? Selena…

**Selena:** You’ve probably had a million people tell you that, right? It was way too easy to fall in love with you…

**Selena** : You’re just so…pretty and lovable! A-and strong, and incredible!

**Camilla:** I could say the same of you, darling.

**Selena:** Aw, come on… I’m not much next to you…

**Camilla:** I think you are. In fact, I think you’re a much more impressive person than me.

**Camilla** : I suppose that’s why I’ve fallen in love with you, too.

**Selena:** You… What?! Th-that can’t be right!

**Camilla:** Oh, but it is. I have quite the weakness for lovely girls, but you’re special, Selena. Something about your…fire has pulled me in. I’ve come to care so much for you…

**Selena:** C-camilla…

**Camilla:** So yes. I’d be delighted to take you up on your offer. Let’s return to your homeland hand-in-hand, my love.

**Selena:** …Hmm. Well, first, you have to answer one question for me.

**Camilla** : What is that?

**Selena** : …I’m your favorite retainer, right?

**Camilla** : Haha! Let me share a little secret, darling.

**Camilla** : Don’t tell Beruka, but…

**Camilla** : You’ve always been my favorite…


	10. Female Corrin x Flora S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooooooooove these two's supports and I love Flora so I couldn't resist writing the S for them. You can watch it as a vid instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43m90yKG5tk)

**Flora** : Ah! And here we are again, Lady Corrin.

**Corrin** : The Hill of Wishes… No matter how many times we see it, its beauty still surprises me.

**Flora** : Well, it has been quite a while since we last visited.

**Corrin** : Did you leave another wish here when you scouted out the route this morning?

**Flora** : Hm? Oh… I did not.

**Flora** : I…am not a woman of many wishes, milady.

**Corrin** : Flora...

**Flora** : I thought you were the same?

**Corrin** : Well… No. I do have wishes. Countless wishes.

**Corrin** : I simply would rather fulfill them using my own strength than divine providence.

**Flora** : …You’re quite admirable, Lady Corrin. It’s no wonder you’re able to rally so many behind you.

**Flora** : On that note, shall we begin?  Let me fetch a piece of paper…

**Corrin** : Flora, weren’t you listening to me? There’s no need for that. I just thought this would be a good place to talk.

**Flora** : To…talk. Regarding…?

**Corrin** : …

**Corrin** : …Flora, why did you first choose to serve me?

**Flora** : E-excuse me, milady?

**Corrin** : I was curious why it was that you first chose to serve me.

**Flora** : …I see. No one ever told you… I…I should have suspected that.

**Corrin** : What do you mean?

**Flora** : …Milady. I never chose to serve you.

**Corrin** : W-what?!

**Flora** : Felicia, and I were kidnapped and forced into your service.

**Corrin** : N-no… No, that… Th-that can’t…

**Flora** : I-I apologize that you had to find out this way. It must be incredibly painful to learn…

**Corrin** : Forget about what pain it causes ME! H-how about you?!

**Corrin** : DAMN the people who did that to you! How could they… How COULD they--?!

**Corrin** : …

**Flora** : P-please, Lady Corrin, no tears.  

**Corrin** : …

**Corrin** : …D-did you…ever wish you could escape?

**Flora** : …Of course. At first, I wished that every day, and every night.

**Flora** : I wished I could see the world again. Return to my village. Taste freedom.

**Flora** : I wished, and I wished, and I wished, but nothing would change.

**Flora** : Eventually… I simply stopped wishing.

**Corrin** : Oh, Flora… I’m so sorry… I don’t even know what to say.

**Corrin** : Gods, you must have hated me.

**Flora** : …I admit that I did resent you for a long while.

**Flora** : But that was unfair. You were as much a prisoner as I.

**Flora** : Please, you must believe me when I say that I came to grow a genuine affection for you.

**Flora** : One which still burns strongly.

**Corrin:** And did that affection happen to grow at the same pace your hope died?

**Flora:** M-milady…

**Corrin** : Flora… I’ve horribly misunderstood our relationship all this time, haven’t I?

**Corrin** : I’m not your liege… I’m your slaver. It’s no wonder you’ve stood against me…

**Flora:** Corrin. Stop these foolish musings at once.

**Corrin** : But—

**Flora:** I do not regret my choices in the past. Yet I also understand and respect yours.

**Flora** : It was our heritages which pulled us apart, not animosity. That was beyond our control.

**Flora** : But, Corrin…look where we are now. I’m by your side once again, purely of my own volition.

**Flora** : And I do not intend to leave it ever again.

**Corrin** : F-flora…

**Flora:** So, I… I hope you understand, milady. You’ve grown into a strong, remarkable, inspiring woman… There is nothing more I wish to see than the day you finally triumph. I know it will come, and soon, and I wish to be with you when it does.

**Flora** : Th-these wishes…well… They’re borne out of my love for you, Corrin.

**Corrin** : Your…love for me? You love me, Flora?

**Flora:** Deeply so, yes. …I-I understand if you do not feel the same, but—

**Corrin:** Heehee! Hahahahaha!

**Flora:** Corrin?!

**Corrin:** Flora… Do you know the reason I asked to come here today?

**Flora:**  To talk, if I recall correctly?

**Corrin:** Right. But, I’d… I-I’d intended the conversation to lead into my proposing to you.

**Flora:** P…proposing? As in marriage?

**Corrin:** Yes, as in marriage!

**Corrin** : Flora… I love you too. I’ve loved you for so long… For years…

**Flora:** Corrin…

**Corrin:** That’s why I wished for you to have a happy life. I wanted to ensure it as much as I could.

**Corrin** : But afterwards, I realized there was a way to take it into my own hands.

**Corrin** : If I were to be your wife, I could be at your side, making you happy every day.

**Corrin** : For a moment there, I was worried that I’d simply be asking you to extend your imprisonment.

**Corrin** : But, if you love me, I won’t delay it any longer. …Flora, will you accept this ring?

**Flora:** Yes! W-with a happiness I knew not possible! *sniff*

**Corrin:** Ah, Flora, no… You’re going to make me cry, too… *sniff*

**Corrin** : …Heh. Great. The others are going to tease us mercilessly for this.

**Flora:** No matter. We don’t have to return so soon, anyway. Right now, I have no greater wish than to spend this moment with you…


	11. Selena x Azura Full C-S Support Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by this point I really love Selena and write a bunch for her. Honestly this one was built on the premise of the S Support backwards, I had a veeeery distinct concept in my head. Let Selena be angry and violent to protect her girlfriend(s). You can watch this in video form instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNkAbM1Yul4)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, note: The song Azura is singing in the B Support is a translated version of the Japanese (Hoshidan here ;p ) sea shanty "Sōran Bushi." The words "Yaren" and "Soran" don't have direct English translations so they're just left as is.   
> Can't have her be lost in thoughts all alone all the time~

**C Support**

 

**Selena** : Hmph…

**Selena** : “What would it take to melt the ice queen?” Really? What losers…

**Azura** : Selena?

**Selena** : Huh? Lady Azura? You need something?

**Azura** : No. It’s simply that… I saw what happened a few moments ago.

**Selena** : …Oh gods, you did?!

**Azura** : I did. Those men were giving you a very hard time.

**Selena** : They were just some worthless grunt soldiers. Dumb muscle!

**Selena** : Those kinds of guys just can’t take it when girls don’t play along with their little game.

**Selena** : Like I’d ever smile for THEIR ugly mugs!

**Azura** : I understand exactly how frustrating that can be.

**Selena** : Yeah. I’m used to it, though, so it’s not a big deal.

**Azura** : So it doesn’t bother you?

**Selena** : Of course not!

**Selena** : Listen, if you came over here for some sort of “intervention,” don’t waste your breath.

**Selena** : I’ve heard it all before. I know it’s easier to just give them what they want…

**Selena** : But I don’t feel like letting them think they deserve a damn thing from me!

**Azura:** Oh, I completely agree. That’s not why I approached you.

**Selena** : It’s…not? Then why?

**Azura** : …

**Azura** : Now that you bring it up… I’m not entirely sure, myself.

**Azura** : It was on something of an impulse. Perhaps…I wanted to convey a sort of solidarity?

**Azura** : I apologize, it seems I’ve wasted your time.

**Selena** : Eh, it’s fine. Thanks for checking in, I guess.

**Azura** : In any case, I won’t bother you any longer. I’ll take my leave.

*Azura leaves*

**Selena** : …

**Selena** : What’s with her? She’s really hard to get a read on…

 

**B Support**

 

**Azura** : When we hear the songs of seagulls, over the ocean waves… 

**Azura** : We know we can’t give up our fishing lives upon the sea… 

**Selena** : Hmm… She really DOES come out here all by herself.

**Azura** : Yaren, soran, soran, sor…

**Azura** :  …

**Azura** : Selena. I see you followed me out here.

**Selena** : “Followed?” That’s not it at all!

**Selena** : I just got curious where you always disappear to during the day! So I asked Lady Corrin.

**Selena** : She mentioned this place.

**Azura** : I see. In that case, I assure you I’m not doing much of interest.

**Selena** : Then that song?

**Azura** : An old fisherman’s tune I learned in Hoshido. I find its message reassuring.

**Azura** : There’s even a dance that can accompany it.

**Azura** : But that’s really the extent of it. I fear you may have wasted your time on me yet again.

**Selena:** Nah, you haven’t. I didn’t come out here just to know what songs you sing.

**Selena** : I, uh… Wanted to talk more. About last time.

**Azura** : Oh? What about it?

**Selena** : It’s just that I didn’t realize until later what you were trying to say, about understanding.

**Selena** : You were talking about a lot more than just guys like that.

**Selena** : There’s…a lot of hate that follows you around, huh? From all sorts of people.

**Azura** : …That’s accurate. There are many out there who despise me.

**Selena** : No one ever says it out loud, but there’s sort of…an expectation to avoid you.

**Selena** : There’s never been an explanation. It’s just “supposed” to be.

**Selena** : And that’s just…absolutely ridiculous!

**Azura** : Perhaps. But I’ve never known something besides it.

**Selena** : You…you haven’t?

**Azura** : No. As the daughter of a woman loathed in Nohr, it was my fate from birth.

**Azura** : I was always on the outskirts in court life. I had no friends, only enemies.

**Azura** : Hoshido was a bit better, as the royal family treated me well.

**Azura** : But as a Princess of Nohr, I was still largely not trusted.

**Azura** : The number of attempts on my life were too many to count.  

**Selena** : Oh…oh gods! Th-that’s even worse than I thought it would be!

**Selena** : It makes sense that you’re so…distant, then. Most people aren’t worth your time.

**Azura** : Hm. I’ve never heard it put like that. But yes, you’re right.

**Azura** : There are very few people I feel truly comfortable around.

**Azura** : Is it the same for you?

**Selena** : Huh? What are you talking about?

**Azura** : Well, you also have a personality that seems to intentionally drive people away.

**Azura** : And by seeking me out, you’ve shown a level of concern you don’t afford to most.

**Azura** : I didn’t know if you’d been wronged in the past, like me.

**Selena** : W-well… In a way, yeah… But I don’t really want to…uh…

**Azura** : Talk about it? That’s certainly fine.

**Azura** : It’s just nice to know someone who understands that part of me. It makes things a little less lonely.

**Selena** : …Heh. I guess it does.

**Azura** : We’ve both built up armor to protect us where we’re weakest.

**Azura** : But we’ve done so in different ways. There’s much I could learn from you, Selena.

**Selena** : Well… Maybe there’s some stuff I could learn from you, too.

**Selena** : And if you really wanna hang around and pick stuff up from me, I won’t stop you.

**Azura** : Then that’s exactly what I’ll do. Would you like me to finish the song I was singing?

**Selena** : Sure! It was kind of pretty.

**Azura** : Very well then! *ahem*

**Azura** : If the seagulls in the distance were to speak as we do… 

 

**A Support**

 

**Selena** : Urrrrgghhh!! The NERVE of those people!

**Azura** : Please, Selena. It’s over. You can calm down now.

**Selena** : How am I supposed to calm down?! Did you HEAR the horrible things those jerks were saying to you?!

**Selena** : The way they were putting you down…was just… UGH!

**Azura** : …

**Azura** : Heehee…

**Selena** : I-is something funny?

**Azura** : Not funny, exactly. I’ve just never seen someone so worked up on my behalf.

**Azura** : Even after you helped me to escape the situation, you’re still so heated.

**Azura** : It’s very sweet of you.

**Selena** : …I-it’s no big deal.

**Selena** : Besides…this was personal to me.

**Azura** : Oh? How so?

**Selena** : I never really explained to you why…why I am the way I am, right?

**Selena** : It’s nothing compared to what you went through, so I felt weird complaining…

**Selena** : And it’s kind of pathetic, anyway.

**Azura** : Selena, I am sure it is not. Tell me anything you’d like.

**Selena** : Well… I guess it all boils down to me being…p-pretty insecure.

**Selena** : I’ve always felt hidden in the shadows of others.

**Selena** : Like no one…really cared about ME. Only about what I could do for them.

**Selena** : Or…how I compared to other people.

**Azura** : That’s an awful feeling…

**Selena** : It is… And I couldn’t really go on without shielding myself from the worst of it.

**Selena** : So, I try not to let most people see me even a little vulnerable.

**Selena** : And I’m…always trying to prove to them AND myself that I’m worth something.

**Azura** : That explains it, then.

**Azura** : Seeing someone put down who doesn’t hold herself in very high regard was too much for you.

**Selena** : Pretty much.

**Selena** : Though… Maybe I was a little worried about you, too.

**Azura:** Hm. We have become rather close, haven’t we?

**Azura** : You certainly don’t talk so frankly about yourself very often.

**Azura** : I hope you’ve been able to believe in at least a little of your worth.

**Azura** : You’re strong, bright, and have a heart. There’s a lot going for you.

**Selena** : Oh, wow… Th-thanks. That means a lot.

**Selena** : You’re not so bad yourself. I mean, you’re absolutely key to supporting this army.

**Selena** : I don’t know where we would be without you around.

**Azura** : I’m glad to hear you think so highly of me.

**Selena** : Well, I do! So you’re stuck with me, now.

**Selena** : From now on, the ice queens are going to have some serious solidarity!

**Selena** : Undeserving people wouldn’t even DARE to mess with us!

**Azura** : …Ice queens?

**Selena** : Er, yeah. Haven’t you been called that?

**Azura** : Yes, but it’s surprising to hear you have, as well. It doesn’t fit you at all.

**Selena** : You don’t think so?

**Azura** : Not at all. You don’t deter people with your coolness. Your approach is more direct.

**Azura** : You drive them away with a fiery ferocity that filters out those who would bring you harm.

**Azura** : “Ice queen?” Your detractors obviously aren’t very intelligent.

**Azura** : Though I think that was a given.

**Selena** : Ha! You bet it is!

**Selena** : Hey, you know what? You really like those secluded, scenic places, right?

**Azura** : I do feel rather at ease in them.

**Selena** : Well then, I think I know somewhere near the outskirts of camp you’ll just LOVE!

**Selena** : We should just go there and…be calm for a little while.

**Selena** : There’s still a lot you could teach me in terms of that…

**Azura** : I’d enjoy doing so.

**Selena** : Course you would! C’mon, follow me!

 

**S Support**

 

**Selena** : OUCH! A-Azura, be more careful!

**Azura** : You brought this upon yourself, Selena! There’s no way to clean this wound without it stinging.

**Azura** : *sigh* I hope you’re prepared to wear a black eye around for the next week or so.

**Selena** : Whatever. That doesn’t matter. As long as you’re safe.

**Selena** : Those bastards sure as hell aren’t going to be bothering you any longer!

**Azura** : Likely not. As you proved you could beat them in a five-on-one fistfight.

**Azura** : …Which YOU decided to start, for some foolish reason.

**Selena** : I-it wasn’t foolish! They were blatantly threatening you!

**Selena** : I…I couldn’t just stand by and let them say those things!

**Selena** : You don’t deserve to hear them! A word of them!

**Azura** : I-I… Selena, listen to me for a moment.

**Azura** : I really do appreciate how much regard you’re showing for me…and my safety.

**Azura** : But this cannot happen again. I will not let you endanger yourself any longer.

**Selena** : W-why not?!  

**Azura** : Because doing so could only end in tragedy.

**Selena** : As if! I’m strong enough to keep those goons off of your back!

**Azura** : Selena, those men are nothing. I’m not concerned about them.

**Azura** : I’m concerned about the other people who will assuredly come for me.

**Azura** : There are many out there intent on no less than killing me, Selena.

**Azura** : And if you got in their way, they would not hesitate to do the same to you.

**Selena** : …

**Selena** : …I’m not afraid of dying.

**Azura** : And neither am I.

**Azura** : But I’m absolutely terrified of someone dying for my sake!

**Selena** : A-Azura…

**Azura** : Please, Selena. I’ve lost too many in my life. Don’t make yourself the next.

**Selena** : …

**Selena** : I’ve lost a lot of people in my life too, Azura.

**Azura** : You…have?

**Selena** : Yeah. People just like you.

**Selena** : Always putting themselves before others. Sacrificing themselves for the “greater good.”

**Selena** : You’re…you’re selfless, Azura. And that’s something I really love about you…

**Azura** : Selena…

**Selena** : But that’s why…that’s why I need to protect you! I WANT to protect you!

**Selena** : Yeah, I don’t want to lose anyone else. But you’re still special.

**Selena** : Unlike me, you have a lot to give to the world. You can’t just throw it away.

**Azura** : …

**Selena** : So…sorry, but I’m not going stop protecting you. I know that’s…weirdly selfish.

**Selena** : But, gods, I care too much to ever let something happen to you!

**Azura** : …

**Azura** : Selena, I… I’m not even sure what to say.

**Azura** : No one has ever…e-expressed those sorts of feelings to me. That they…so want to protect me…

**Azura** : You’re…truly a wonderful person. I care about you in the exact same way…

**Selena** : Azura…

**Selena** : Then…will you let me? Protect you?

**Azura** : I…I don’t know. You’ve charmed me, but I still have reservations…

**Selena** : …

**Selena** : Then what about this?

**Selena** : After this war is over, we’ll leave this awful place.

**Selena** : I’ll…take you somewhere where no one is out to get you. Where we can both be safe.

**Azura** : You have the ability to do that?

**Selena** : Sure do! I have lots of talents.

**Selena** : So just let me protect you until then. After that, we’ll be home free.

**Azura** : …

**Selena** : Please, Azura! No more distance… Let me be your new armor!

**Azura** : …

**Azura** : …Very well. You may protect me until then, Selena.

**Selena** : Oh, thank gods!

**Azura** : But all the same, there are no guarantees in war.

**Azura** : So, let’s make every moment leading to that day count. Alright?

**Selena** : Heh. That’s fair.

**Azura** : Thank you… Oh, Selena, I love you so…

**Selena** : I love you too, Azura. And I’m going to keep you safe. That’s a promise.


	12. Rinkah x Kagero S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push myself by writing two characters I felt I didn't know the voice of and didn't have experience writing so I came up with this, the sumo gfs. You can watch it in video form instead [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etxV1C7dnp8)

 

**Kagero** : Rinkah. We need to resolve this situation, immediately.

**Rinkah** : Kagero? What are you talking about?

**Kagero** : Every day, the camp grows more restless about our matches.

**Kagero** : The fact that they always end in stalemate seems to only increase their desire to know the strongest.

**Rinkah** : Hmph. Now that you point it out, I’ve noticed that, too.

**Rinkah** : Your countrymen will hardly leave me at peace for an hour these days.

**Rinkah** : They ask whether I have developed any new “strategies” or “tactics” to defeat you.

**Rinkah** : As if I have any interest in such pointless chatter.

**Rinkah** : Just yesterday, the youngest princess of Hoshido herself even approached me about it!

**Kagero** : Lady Sakura? She approached me, as well. That girl is a curious one.

**Kagero** : But now you see the problem I am raising.

**Rinkah** : Problem? I don’t see much of one, besides my extreme annoyance.

**Rinkah** : What’s wrong with the camp being a little lively? In some ways, it reminds me of home.

**Kagero** : My problem is that it signals a growing fixation among our soldiers on individual strength.

**Rinkah** : Individual strength? Wasn’t that the whole motive for starting these matches?

**Kagero** : Yes. But in the beginning, determining who was the strongest was a simple distraction.

**Kagero** : Keeping morale high is key to the success of any army. 

**Kagero** : But perhaps an even greater factor is cohesiveness, and unity.

**Kagero** : Battles are best won when armies are thought of as one, organic creature, not a group of individuals.

**Kagero** : Such an approach not only maximizes success, but minimizes casualties.

**Kagero** : Which…is something personally important to me.

**Rinkah** : Hah! I know all about your concern for your comrades’ lives, Kagero. It’s obvious from the way you fight.

**Rinkah** : I tend to focus exclusively on my opponent while in battle.

**Rinkah** : But I’ve noticed you make sure to be aware of all those around you, as well.

**Rinkah** : That way, you may intervene if any of your comrades fall into a dangerous spot.

**Rinkah** : I’d assume this all comes from a combination of your ninja training and personal morals.

**Kagero** : You would be correct in assuming that.

**Kagero** : There’s much you seem to know about me that I’ve never mentioned before.

**Rinkah** : You’ve told me all about yourself, Kagero. Just not by babbling on.

**Rinkah** : I prefer to understand others through combat, not words. In that, you’ve proven an ample communicator.

**Rinkah** : I feel as if you are the first Hoshidan I truly understand.

**Rinkah** : I respect you immensely, Kagero. Both your strength and your character.

**Kagero** : Hmm. That’s quite a speech from one who claims to loathe conversation.

**Rinkah** : Haha. There are certain subjects I can become passionate about.

**Kagero** : I hope it pleases you to hear I feel much the same about you, Rinkah.

**Kagero** : Being transplanted from one’s home is not something dealt with easily.

**Kagero** : Yet in the face of that, you’ve thrived.

**Kagero** : I’ve realized that your strength comes from your constant drive to better yourself.

**Kagero** : Truly, I have still much to learn from you.

**Rinkah** : I am flattered you think so. Listen to us, standing around, singing each other’s’ praises…

**Rinkah** : Since we seem to understand each other so well, let me see if I can guess your concerns.

**Rinkah** : An increased focus on individual strength would not only reduce our effectiveness in battle.

**Rinkah** : It would also lead to greater loss of life.

**Rinkah** : Both from fools who overestimate their strength and those left behind.

**Rinkah** : Neither of these are possibilities you can stomach.

**Kagero** : You really have come to know me well.

**Kagero** : Is it possible you could assist me in thinking of a solution, then?

**Kagero** : Perhaps one of us could fake a loss in our next match, but that seems undesirable…

**Rinkah** : Hmm… It does. There must be other ways.

**Rinkah** : …

**Rinkah** : W-well… Perhaps if we…

**Kagero** : If we…?

**Rinkah** : *ahem* Perhaps we simply need to remind them of the power of unity.

**Kagero** : That could work. How do you propose we do so?

**Rinkah** : P-propose… I propose that…

**Rinkah** : Well, perhaps WE could form a sort of union which brings us strength.

**Rinkah** : One in which…we would mutually depend on each other, and—

**Kagero** : You’re asking me to marry you?!

**Rinkah** : W-was it that obvious?!

**Kagero** : Extremely so. Subtlety is not one of your strengths.

**Rinkah** : I… Forgive me. I’ve taken things too fast…

**Kagero** :  I wouldn’t say so.

**Rinkah** :  You…wouldn’t? You don’t feel…put off by this?

**Kagero** : Not at all.

**Kagero** : In fact… If your proposal is sincere…

**Rinkah** : I-it is, Kagero! It’s completely sincere!

**Rinkah** : Through our battles, I’ve…I’ve come to develop very strong feelings for you.

**Rinkah** : I cannot imagine a life without you fighting by my side!

**Kagero** : Then let us organize one, final public sumo match.

**Kagero** : Halfway through, we will cease fighting…

**Kagero** : And announce our engagement.

**Rinkah** : Hahaha! I can hear the crowd roaring, already!

**Rinkah** : If that doesn’t put a quick end to their obsession, I’m not sure what will!

**Kagero** : …

**Rinkah** : Erm… Kagero? Are you alright?

**Kagero** : Yes. I’m simply taking a moment to enjoy the company of the one I love…

**Rinkah** : Ah…

**Rinkah** : I think I will do the same.


	13. Beruka x Selena S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more Selena. I love these two, okay? They're a really under appreciated pair. You can watch it in video form instead [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REfGvbBRNeY)

**Beruka:**  …

**Selena** : …

**Beruka** : There…are many ways in which that could have gone better.

**Selena** : Gee, really?! You think so?! 

**Selena** : *Sigh* I really thought she’d like the idea…

**Beruka** : Her ire only seemed to be raised when you mentioned the potential of our separation.  

**Selena** : Th-that’s true. It was stupid of me to bring it up. She gets touchy about that…

**Selena** : Now she’s convinced both of us are out to leave her, first chance we get!

**Selena** : At least she managed to calm herself down a little by the end…

**Beruka** : And she did say she would take the ring. When we actually do leave.

**Selena** : I never wanted it to be a goodbye present. And now I guess I’ll never be able to give it to her at all.

**Beruka** : Why not?

**Selena** : Well, it’s from both of us, right? I have…plans in the future, but what about you?

**Selena** : You’re going to stick by Lady Camilla for a long time, right? Maybe even the rest of your life?

**Beruka** : I…I do not know. How am I to know what my future holds?

**Selena** : W-well, I mean, no one really knows their future for sure.

**Selena** : But they at least have ideas! Goals, dreams.

**Beruka** : My only goals are to fulfill the duties assigned to me.

**Beruka** : And…I would rather not discuss what dreams fill my head at night.

**Selena** : …That’s really it? There isn’t a single thing you want for yourself?

**Beruka** : I care not for myself.

**Selena** : B-Beruka…

**Beruka** : …

**Beruka** : Selena, do you…do you find me repulsive?

**Selena** : What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?!

**Beruka** : What I think is that your initial analysis of me was correct.

**Beruka** : What makes me, “me?” The answer is nothing. Nothing except death and killing.

**Beruka** : You are the opposite. You feel so many things. Perhaps too many.

**Beruka** : There is no question who “you” are. You go to extremes to prove it.

**Beruka** : And it is in contrast to you I can see that I am truly nothing.

**Beruka** : Cold, unfeeling Beruka… I can hardly be considered a person at all.

**Selena** : B-Beruka! That’s…that’s ridiculous! Complete nonsense! Of course you’re a person!

**Beruka** : Not in any meaningful way. I have noth—

**Selena** : What you have are ISSUES! We all have those! Gods, I do too, big time!

**Selena** : Thinking you’re inferior to me…that’s born out of feelings, isn’t it? Jealousy, and self-hatred.

**Selena** : They’re terrible feelings to have, but oh, are they feelings.

**Selena** : And wanting to fulfill the missions given to you… That’s a desire, no matter how shallow.

**Beruka** : I…I suppose you are correct…

**Selena** : So you see?

**Selena** : Maybe you don’t have as strong a sense of self as you’d like. But you can change that!

**Selena** : You have the power to do that. To FIND what makes you, “you.”

**Beruka** : …Thank you, Selena. I…I hadn’t realized that.

**Selena** : Well, now you have. And I’m going to keep helping you with this stuff, alright?

**Beruka** : You…you will?

**Selena** : Yup! Us fragile people have to look out for each other.

**Selena** : Besides, you’re my friend, remember? It’s my job!

**Beruka** : …

**Beruka** : You…you called me your “friend” again… Th-thank you, Selena.

**Beruka** : I…appreciate the kindness you always show me.

**Selena** : It’s no problem, Beruka. After all the time we’ve spent together, you’re important to me.

**Beruka** : …You are fascinating.

**Selena** : Oh, um… I am?

**Beruka** : Yes. Observing you is never a dull activity.

**Beruka** : I so enjoy seeing the multitude of expressions which run across your face.  

**Beruka** : The long tresses of your hair, the sway of your hips… Everything about you brings me a strange delight.

**Selena** : Beruka… That’s… Wh-what are you…?

**Beruka** : So… Perhaps, when you ask me what it is I desire… I have one answer.

**Beruka** : I desire…I desire a closeness to you. I’m not quite sure how to phrase it…

**Selena** : …I know what you’re trying to say.

**Beruka** : (Distress) S-Selena?! Where did you just throw the ring we bought Lady Camilla?

**Selena** : Who knows? She didn’t want it, anyway. We can buy her something else.

**Selena** : I think…it might be better if these rings were something special, between us.

**Selena** : A signal of, um…our bond.

**Beruka** : Our…bond? 

**Selena** : Y-yeah. I…want us to be close, too.

**Selena** : We’re both the same in a lot of ways… Both so fragile…

**Selena** : But maybe, together, we’re not so fragile. Maybe we can build the lives we both want.

**Beruka** : You’re saying that we may spend our lives together? That’s…so wonderful…

**Beruka** : Though…did you not say you intended to leave this place?

**Selena** : W-well, yeah. Sticking with me…would mean the end of your service to Lady Camilla.

**Beruka** : …That matters not. I could use that ending as an opportunity.

**Beruka** : With you, I think… Perhaps I can find that true self. Perhaps even happiness…

**Selena** : So, you’ll…?

**Selena** : Y-yes! You WILL find all that, Beruka!

**Selena** : Because I’m gonna do my damndest to make sure you have a good life!

**Beruka** : I…look forward to it.


	14. Midori x Ophelia S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking through C-A supports that didn't have S's yet and these two's supports really surprisingly struck me, the contrast between their rational and fanciful attitudes is much more interesting than I expected. So I decided to write the S for them! You can watch it in video form instead [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vm0_hAObfM)
> 
>  
> 
> HEADS UP, the beginning of this support includes a slightly gruesome description by Ophelia of a death she witnessed, which includes mention of blood and asphyxiation, so avoid/prepare yourself as may be necessary.

**Ophelia** : Perhaps I should… Move this tome over here, and—

 **Ophelia** : …Gah. There’s no way I can concentrate right now…

 **Midori** : Hi there, Ophelia.

 **Ophelia** : M-Midori? Oh… Hello.

 **Midori** : Wow, um… You’re kind of missing your usual energy today. Are you alright?

 **Ophelia** : I…

 **Ophelia** : N-no, Midori, I’m not alright at all!

 **Midori** :  W-what? Oh no, what happened?

 **Ophelia** : I...witnessed something…very disturbing in our last battle.

 **Ophelia** : The…last moments of a man’s life. His death was by my hand.

 **Midori** : Oh… Well, obviously, that’s always terrible, but…

 **Midori** : Isn’t that to be expected? I mean, we ARE in a war. Aren’t you used to it, by now?

 **Ophelia** : This was different, Midori! H-he… I-it…

 **Ophelia** : It sounds macabre, but…usually, in my battles, there is a clear line between life and death.

 **Ophelia** : This man, though… W-when he fell to the ground, he still possessed a flicker of life.

 **Ophelia** : I was unable to wrest my eyes away as he…began to cough up his own blood.

 **Ophelia** : He…he began to sputter and choke. He coughed, and writhed…and gasped…a-and shook…

 **Ophelia** : Until, after a few minutes, it suddenly came to a halt. He’d…succumbed…

 **Midori** : What a horrible way to go…

 **Midori** : I’ve seen some gruesome deaths, myself. Not every patient makes it through…

 **Midori** : So I think I know how you feel.

 **Ophelia** : *sigh* I just…I don’t know, Midori. I’ve been shaken to my core…

 **Ophelia** : I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep on as I have. Fortunes and fancy seem so…inane.

 **Ophelia** : I knew the world was gloomy, but this is something else altogether…

 **Midori** : Don’t doubt yourself, Ophelia. I know you can make it past this.

 **Ophelia** : You do? But how?

 **Midori** : I know, because…doom and gloom is just not you.

 **Midori** : You’re someone who’s always looking to the future! Figuring out how things can get better.

 **Midori** : You know how to put smiles on people’s faces. It seems silly, but that’s actually really important.

 **Ophelia** : You…you think it’s…IMPORTANT?

 **Midori** : I know. I used to think the exact opposite. But…I’ve realized I was wrong.

 **Midori** : I may be good at healing people’s bodies, but you can heal their spirits.

 **Midori** : Being solely focused dreary reality…isn’t helpful. We need dreams, too. We need hope.

 **Midori** : People like you remind us that the world can be a beautiful place.

 **Ophelia** : Midori… I… Thank you…

 **Ophelia** : You…have the same talent, you know. At healing people’s spirits.

 **Midori** : Huh? You really think so?

 **Ophelia** : As a patient of yours, I can testify to it.

 **Ophelia** : Even in a few short minutes…you’ve made me feel worlds better.

 **Ophelia** : Those…images still haunt me, but I can more clearly see beyond them.

 **Midori** : Aw, really? Wow, that makes me so happy to hear!

 **Midori** : I want to help every single person out there I can. So it’s good to know I can do this, too!

 **Ophelia** : …

 **Ophelia** : My, my. How could I have never noticed this before?

 **Midori** : Noticed what?

 **Ophelia** : The obvious aura of chosenness which envelops you.

 **Midori** : Wait, are you saying you think I’m…one of your “chosen ones?”

 **Ophelia** : I do think so. You are destined for greatness, Midori.

 **Ophelia** : You have both a great drive to help others and the talents to do so.

 **Ophelia** : The lifetime achievements I mentioned before…they will be earth-shaking. History-altering.

 **Ophelia** : You will be remembered as having saved more lives than any other individual in all of time.

 **Midori** : That’s…a lot to live up to, Ophelia…

 **Midori** : But even if I fell short of that…I’d still be happy with the lives I DID save.

 **Ophelia** : That’s a very Midori sentiment to have.

 **Midori** : Heehee, I would hope so!

 **Midori** : You know, though. There’s no way I could even remotely achieve that goal without you.

 **Midori** : I think that I’d need you there. To keep on encouraging me, and to keep my head pointed in the right direction.

 **Ophelia** : I would be delighted to do that for you, Midori. I care about seeing you achieve your dreams.

 **Midori** : (I care about yours, too!

 **Ophelia** : Haha… I have another prediction. Our bond is one that will last all our lives.

 **Midori** : Oh, really? That’s…

 **Ophelia** : Do you object to the idea?

 **Midori** : N-no that’s not it! At all…

 **Midori** : I guess the thing is, um, if we’re going to be supporting each other…in our lives…then…

 **Ophelia** : Midori?

 **Midori** : D-do you happen to be interested in trying to be together? Like, a couple?

 **Ophelia** : A couple?!

 **Midori** : W-we wouldn’t have to take anything fast! Any pace you wanted! And…u-uh…u-um…

 **Ophelia** : …

 **Ophelia** : In that case, how does an evening stroll sound to you?

 **Midori** : Wait, is that a yes?!

 **Ophelia** : I’ll admit, Midori… You’ve set off some rumblings in my heart. I’m curious where they could lead…

 **Ophelia** : We balance each other in beneficial ways. We could make a formidable pair.

 **Midori** : I feel exactly the same way!

 **Midori** : So, um, evening stroll! It looks like it’s getting a little late out, so…

 **Ophelia** : There’s no need to delay. We can go now, if you wish.

 **Midori** : Oh, absolutely!

 **Ophelia** : Wonderful! Then, Midori…take my hand.


	15. Oboro x Orochi S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these two's support it's another really under appreciated pair. Plus more F/F Oboro is always a good thing. You can watch it in video form instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJNUmPyBuec)

**Orochi** : Greetings, Oboro! I see you’re working away at tidying your room.

 **Oboro** : Oh, hey there, Orochi! I just thought it was time for a little spring cleaning!

 **Orochi** : Ah! Over there, on that shelf… Are those the masks I made for you?

 **Orochi** : After the irreverence you showed them, I assumed they would be tossed, as garbage.

 **Oboro** : What?! N-never, Orochi!

 **Oboro** : The masks are funny-looking, but I never saw them as garbage!

 **Oboro** : They’re handmade gifts from a friend who worked hard to help me out!

 **Oboro** : That makes them something precious!

 **Orochi** : Hahaha! Alright, alright! Orochi admits defeat! That smile is simply too much.

 **Orochi** : Somehow, it’s taken on an even greater radiance today.

 **Oboro** : Oh! U-um… Thank you.

 **Oboro** : …

 **Orochi** : …Is there something you wish to say?

 **Oboro** : Actually, I’m...curious about something.

 **Oboro** : You…never really miss an opportunity to compliment my smile.

 **Orochi** : Because it’s always one of the loveliest sights to grace my day! 

 **Oboro** : Is…is that the only reason? You just think it’s pretty?

 **Orochi** : Well, no. It is beautiful, but there are certain memories which make it even more special.

 **Oboro** : Oh, really?

 **Orochi** : You see, I remember another Oboro.  

 **Orochi** : One newly appointed as Lord Takumi’s retainer. Young and bitter. She…never smiled.

 **Oboro** : O-oh, right… You were already serving the royal family by the time I joined on...

 **Orochi** : Yes. I’ve known you since the beginning. Back then, you wore your sadness much more visibly.

 **Orochi** : You were like Saizo, the way you always walked around with a brooding look.

 **Orochi** : The only time that changed would be after a battle against some Nohrians.

 **Orochi** : But even then, there was nothing joyous about your expression.

 **Orochi** : It was devilish and poisonous. Filled with contempt, rage, and pain.

 **Oboro** : …      

 **Orochi** : Yet after months of the same, something remarkable happened.

 **Orochi** : Dawn broke, and your shining smile began to fill the world with light.

 **Orochi** : I believe, at first, that phenomenon was limited to Lord Takumi.

 **Oboro** : I remember that time. Serving Lord Takumi…really helped me.

 **Oboro** : He made me feel… That I was worth something. Like I had a purpose.

 **Oboro** : After that…I could start caring about people, again. And let them care about me.

 **Orochi** : And it showed! Soon, you started sharing that smile much more often!

 **Orochi** : You charmed everyone you aimed it at, myself included.

 **Orochi** : And that’s how you became the darling Oboro we know and love today.

 **Oboro** : Heehee… I think you’re overstating it!

 **Orochi** : Oh? But at this very moment, you’re giving me a reminder why I’m not!

 **Oboro** : Gosh! You really know how to make a girl blush.

 **Orochi** : That is one of Orochi’s greatest skills!

 **Oboro** : …

 **Oboro** : You know… Lord Takumi isn’t the only one who got me where I am.

 **Oboro** : The others I worked around did, as well. Lady Mikoto, Lord Ryoma, Reina, Kagero…

 **Oboro** : And you, of course.

 **Orochi** : I did?

 **Oboro** : Yes! You’ve always been a friend to me. You always have my back…

 **Orochi** : Well, after the transformation I witnessed, I felt I had to look out for you.

 **Oboro** : Orochi… That’s so kind of you.

 **Orochi** : Well, it…

 **Orochi** : …

 **Orochi** : No. I…I fear it’s grown rather selfish.

 **Oboro** : What?! How could that be remotely selfish?

 **Orochi** : I’m selfish, because…lately, I’ve been wanting to steal your light all for myself.

 **Oboro** : O-Orochi?

 **Orochi** : Sweet, sweet Oboro… I truly adore you. You are a gift to us all.

 **Orochi** : But my selfish heart wishes otherwise.

 **Orochi** : It wishes that I could be the one who basks in that smile more than any other.

 **Orochi** : That I could be the one who always brings it to your face.

 **Orochi** : I… Gah, what exactly do I think I’m doing…?

 **Oboro** : You’re bringing a smile to my face.

 **Orochi:** What? Oboro?

 **Oboro** : Loving someone isn’t selfish, Orochi.

 **Oboro** : I love you just as much, and I don’t think that’s selfish, either.

 **Orochi** : You…truly?

 **Oboro** : Yes, truly! It…it’s something that happened recently.

 **Oboro** : I’ve been able to tell how much you care about me.

 **Oboro** : You make me feel so good about myself… It was hard not to fall at least a LITTLE in love.

 **Oboro** : …Though in the end, I definitely fell more than a little. 

 **Orochi** : Ahaha! Oh, Oboro, I would have never imagined!

 **Oboro** : That’s actually surprising. Aren’t you a diviner? You should have seen this coming!

 **Orochi** : Dear, there are certain subjects I’d never want to peer into.

 **Orochi** : Your romantic life…was very much included in that.

 **Oboro** : I guess that worked out in the end!

 **Orochi** : You could become a window into the future yourself, you know.

 **Oboro** : Oh?

 **Orochi** : There will be times in our lives when we both need the glow of your brilliant smile.

 **Orochi** : Whenever those situations arise… Simply tell Orochi what needs be done. I will make it so.

 **Oboro** : Aw, Orochi! For sure!  

 **Oboro** : Right now, I think all it would take… Is to hear your feelings, one more time.

 **Orochi** : I love you. Is that truly all it takes?

 **Oboro** : Oh, Orochi… It’s more than enough…


	16. Flora x Azura C-S Support Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these two have complicated relationships towards retainership so I thought it only fitting that they have a support about that--plus, blue wives are great wives. You can watch it as a video instead [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRkYwcvL1sg)

**C Support**

**Flora:** Phew… After this next room, I’ll be halfway done with today’s cleaning.

 **Flora** : Hopefully the dust hasn’t built up too much…

 **Azura** : Hm? Is someone there?

 **Flora** : Oh! Lady Azura!

 **Azura** : Ah, Flora. It’s only you.

 **Flora** : My sincerest apologies for disturbing you, milady. I’ll return to this room later.

 **Azura** : You’re not disturbing me, Flora. There’s no need to run out.

 **Azura** : Here—why don’t you come sit down?

 **Flora** : What?! B-but, milady, I still have work to do…

 **Azura** : And it will still be there for you later, no?

 **Azura** : Please, give yourself a break. Even for a few minutes.

 **Flora** : …

 **Flora** : …I suppose a few minutes can’t hurt.

 **Azura** : Splendid!

 **Flora** : Ahh… Sitting down feels much better than it should.

 **Azura** : They really run you ragged, don’t they?

 **Flora** : When you do good work, they just saddle you with more, I’m afraid.

 **Azura** : …

 **Azura** : Does Corrin treat you well?

 **Flora** : I’m…sorry? Does she…treat me well?

 **Azura** : What I mean to say is… Corrin is your liege. And you are her retainer.

 **Azura** : Yet even the most devoted retainers don’t perform menial labor and cleaning like you do.

 **Azura** : It seems…cruel to force you to do this. And very unlike Corrin.

 **Flora** : Oh… It’s not…exactly that he/she forces me to. Cleaning just comes with being a maid.

 **Azura** : Ah. So it’s your choice to work so hard?

 **Flora** : W-well… That’s…

 **Flora** : …

 **Azura** : I’m…I’m prying too much, aren’t I? I apologize.

 **Flora** : No, no, it’s quite alright. This conversation…merely caught me off guard.

 **Flora** : We’ve only exchanged a few words before, so your concern is surprising.

 **Azura** : Ah… I suppose I’d simply observed you from a distance, and become curious.

 **Flora** : Truly? I… I very much appreciate that. Most people pay little attention to me.

 **Flora** : Though as much as I’d like to continue this, I really must get back to work.

 **Azura** : So soon?

 **Flora** : Yes, unfortunately. But I really have enjoyed talking with you. Perhaps we could chat again some other time?

 **Azura** : That could be arranged.

 

**B Support**

**Azura:** Flora? Cleaning again, I see.

 **Flora** : Ah, Lady Azura. Yes, I am. It’s a daily task.

 **Azura** : I can’t imagine it’s a very interesting one.

 **Flora** : Actually, once you get into the rhythm of it, it’s not so bad.

 **Flora** : And while I can’t say I enjoy it, it…is something to occupy the mind, at the very least.

 **Azura** : Is that so?

 **Azura** : Allow me to assist you, then.

 **Flora** : What? No, milady, it wouldn’t be befitting—

 **Flora** : Lady Azura!

 **Azura** : It’s no trouble at all, really. It’s not as if I’d be doing much of interest otherwise.

 **Azura** : And besides… I still find the way these tasks are assigned to be highly unfair.

 **Azura** : I really should speak with Corrin about it, sometime.

 **Flora** : Well, I suppose it would be rude of me to turn away help…

 **Flora** : Thank you, Azura.

 **Azura** : There really is no need to thank me. Here, let’s begin.

*fade*

 **Flora:** And, finished!

 **Azura** : Oh, finally…

 **Flora** : Heehee. It looks like you were the one run ragged, this time.

 **Azura** : Cleaning to the extent you do is even more exhausting than it looks!

 **Azura** : I hope I was of some help, at least.

 **Flora** : Oh, absolutely. I hardly know what to do with all the time I have now.

 **Azura** : …Would it be possible to spend some of it indulging my curiosity a bit more?

 **Flora** : Oh? Well, alright. What was it you wanted to know?

 **Azura** : I…did a bit of digging into the circumstances of your retainership.

 **Flora** : …Ah.

 **Azura** : After what I’ve heard, I’m shocked to see you even standing in front of me right now.

 **Azura** : Let alone the extent to which you work yourself.

 **Azura** : You…you are here willingly, correct?

 **Flora** : I am, don’t worry. This is my choice.

 **Flora** : And…though I was unsure last time we spoke, I’ve realized even the cleaning is my choice.

 **Flora** : Being a retainer in this capacity… It’s really the only way I know how to help Corrin.

 **Flora** : And I truly do want to help, any way I can.

 **Azura** : So you don’t resent her?

 **Flora** : …I try not to. It wouldn’t be fair. I admit I did for a long while, though.

 **Flora** : But the way he/she acted after we clashed blades… Her immediate forgiveness…

 **Flora** : Well, it made me realize the true depth of her kindness. She is meant for great things.

 **Flora** : That’s why I finally swore my fealty to her.

 **Flora** : I…do admit being genuinely devoted like this is unfamiliar to me…

 **Flora** : But it’s something I want to work towards improving.

 **Azura** : …Hm. Fascinating.

 **Flora** : I’m not sure why you find me so interesting…

 **Flora** : But I appreciate it nonetheless. Thank you, Azura.

 **Azura** : Oh? What for?

 **Flora** : For checking on my feelings. It’s a nice change to know people care.

 **Azura** : It’s no trouble at all. I feel like you and I are similar in many ways, anyhow.

 **Flora** : If so, then allow me to do the same for you.

 **Flora** : I know you…like to keep your distance, so if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here.

 **Azura** : Flora…

 **Azura** : …I appreciate it. Thank you.

 

**A Support**

**Flora** : Azura! Can we talk?

 **Azura** : What is it, Flora? You look very serious…

 **Flora** : I… It finally clicked why you kept asking me questions about being a retainer.

 **Flora** : I feel terrible for not realizing it before.

 **Flora** : You don’t have any retainers to speak of, do you?

 **Azura** : …Ah. No, I don’t.

 **Flora** : But you’re just as much a princess as Camilla, or Elise…

 **Flora** : Why would you not have anyone to protect you, to serve you? It makes no sense.

 **Azura** : Well… When I still lived in the Nohrian court, most royal children didn’t have retainers.

 **Azura** : There were far too many, and...the numbers were always fluctuating, as morbid as it sounds.

 **Flora** : Ah… Yes, I’ve heard rumors about that…

 **Azura** : And in any case, I was…always a bit of an outsider.

 **Azura** : No one wanted to associate with me. And not long after, Hoshido… Well, you know the rest.

 **Flora** : Hoshido…. That’s right. And what was the reason they didn’t give you retainers?

 **Flora** : I thought you were considered part of the royal family.

 **Azura** : That…is a good question. My life was frequently under threat, there…

 **Azura** : I know not why Lady Mikoto never granted them to me.

 **Azura** : And I…think I’m better without that knowledge…

 **Flora** : Oh, Azura, I’m so sorry.

 **Azura** : It’s for the best. I prefer not having retainers, anyhow.

 **Flora** : Huh? But… You’re so often alone, and if you’ve already had attempts on your life…

 **Flora** : Don’t you fear for your own safety? I’m certainly concerned.

 **Azura** : That’s precisely it. I…I don’t want to pull people into my life. I don’t want them to get hurt.

 **Flora** : You cannot think like that! If you don’t allow yourself to rely on people, then…then…

 **Flora** : …Then you’ll just end up like me. Hardened, bitter, full of hate… Barely able to be loved…

 **Azura** : Flora… I’m sorry you see yourself that way. I can’t say I agree.

 **Azura** : I find you a very pleasant, warm person.

 **Flora** : …Warm? Is that a joke?

 **Azura** : Heehee, not at all. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you. I think you’re very kind.

 **Azura** : And…it’s because of that I wouldn’t worry about me.

 **Azura** : Even with how I try to keep people away, I so often end up getting attached.

 **Flora** : Hm… I suppose the same has happened to me.

 **Flora** : But that doesn’t mean I’m no longer concerned for you.

 **Flora** : I won’t let you just fade back into the shadows.

 **Azura** : …Nor I you. You’ll always be a treasured friend to me, Flora. I’m glad I have you.

 **Flora** : So am I…

 **Flora** : And, er… I hate to ask..

 **Flora** : But I actually stopped midway through cleaning to come ask you about this…

 **Azura** : Oh, it’s no trouble at all. Let’s go finish it up.

 

**S Support**

 

 **Flora** : …Lady Azura? Do you have a moment?

 **Azura** : “Lady” Azura? It’s been quite a while since I’ve heard that cross your lips…

 **Flora** : Well… This is something of a formal matter.

 **Flora** : You see, I was just speaking with Lady Corrin, and…we came to an agreement.

 **Flora** : We…decided to end my service to her as a retainer.

 **Azura** : You…truly? But you seemed so ardent about supporting her…

 **Azura** : Has something come up necessitating you return home? Or have you simply lost hope?

 **Flora** : Neither of those things.

 **Flora** : Az—Lady Azura, I…

 **Flora** : I’d like to offer my services to you as your retainer.

 **Azura** : …Oh.

 **Azura** : Oh, Flora, no…

 **Flora** : Milady, I’ve thought long and hard about this—

 **Azura** : And I’m turning you down. Let’s go to Corrin and tell her you’re staying, right away.

 **Flora** : But… But Azura, that’s just it. Corrin has enough retainers already.

 **Flora** : And... While my retainership to Corrin is still largely born of circumstance…

 **Flora** : I genuinely wish to serve and defend you.

 **Flora** : And you…NEED that from someone, desperately.

 **Flora** : You’re in too much danger… I can’t stand idly by any longer.

 **Flora** : So please, please reconsider…

 **Azura** : Flora… I really cannot accept.

 **Flora** : I-I see…

 **Azura** : Even so, I find the fact you offered, and spoke with Corrin…extremely touching.

 **Flora** : *sniff* You do?

 **Azura** : Oh, Flora, you were crying? Please don’t. I’m so sorry.

 **Flora** : It’s just… I’m still so concerned for you. And I can’t just stop that…

 **Azura** : …You don’t have to.

 **Flora** : What?

 **Azura** : You’ve made it very clear how deep your devotion runs, Flora…

 **Azura** : And the absolute last thing I want is to turn that away.

 **Flora** : But didn’t you just say…?

 **Azura** : I did, and I haven’t suddenly changed my mind.

 **Azura** : I don’t one-sided service…from anyone.

 **Azura** : Least of all you, Flora.

 **Azura** : I… I want to be able to reciprocate. To serve and defend you, as well.

 **Flora** : You want to serve…me?

 **Azura** : Yes. So… I don’t want you to be my retainer, Flora.

 **Azura** : What I want from you… No, what I need from you…

 **Azura** : Is a wife.

 **Azura** : An equal partner sworn by no oath but to stand at my side.

 **Flora** : So I’m to be…y-your wife…

 **Azura** : You have some choice in it, you know!

 **Flora** : And that choice is yes! Yes, a thousand times over!

 **Flora** : Oh, I’m so happy… I… Azura, I love you so much, and if I hadn’t been able to…

 **Flora** : Oh, I don’t know what I’d do!

 **Azura** : Well, I love you too, so that’s not something you’ll have to worry about.

 **Flora:** A-Azura…

 **Flora** : Ah, hold on. Before getting carried away, we should really inform Corrin of these developments…

 **Azura** : Oh, but I feel about ready to burst into song… And perhaps to even throw in a few kisses.

 **Azura** : Are you sure you wish to interrupt my serenade?

 **Azura** : You know, you really do look just darling right now…

 **Flora** : …

 **Flora** : …Corrin can wait.


End file.
